Competition
by Seigi-san
Summary: Love or money. Simple question, or more difficult than it sounds? Which do you choose, the one who has everything or the one who gave everything up? AU, Murrue x Tiger x Mwu ya I know, triangles are a bad shape..
1. Chapter 1

She felt like asking him what he was staring at. She'd stopped here as she always did on her way to work, to buy a coffee from the vendor's cart nearby and watch the sea for a while. The beach boys were out in force as usual, some catching the morning waves, others posturing for the small crowd of valley girls that always seemed to be there. But one of them was different. He didn't look like a surfer - instead of the brightly coloured bermudas the others sported, he wore khaki shorts and a faded T-shirt. And until he'd looked up and seen her, he seemed to have been searching the beach for something. Some of the girls had been watching him, but they'd been whispering and giggling behind their hands, and she didn't think it was in admiration. He didn't quite _fit_.

_I've been hit on a few times by some of those surfers - they strut up to me flexing their muscles like they're God's gift to women, and they're always surprised when I turn them down. Like they're not used to it. But __**this**__ one... _This one was just watching her. She opened her mouth to speak, to say something smart like she had with all the others, but before she could...he smiled. Pushing back the sunhat he wore, he simply smiled. Taken aback she blinked, unsure of how to react.

"You'll be late for work, you know.."

Jumping at the sudden voice, she whirled around to see her friend and co-worker leaning against his red sports car. He raised an eyebrow. "Need a lift?"

She checked her watch, and blinked again when she saw the time. "Wha- Oh yes, I'd better. Thanks.."

Andrew grinned, but the expression faded when he saw the man on the beach. "You're still here?" The man shrugged, and Andrew sighed. "This is what you chose, huh?" She watched the interaction between the two in confusion - they obviously knew each other, but how? Eventually Andrew gave up, shaking his head, and helped her into the car.

"Sorry about that.." he murmured as he drove away. "I just didn't expect to see him there.."

Murrue frowned. "Who is he?"

"An old friend." And not another word would he say about it. By now more confused and curious than ever, she glanced over her shoulder as the car sped away. The man was still standing there, hem of his loose T-shirt fluttering in the breeze, just watching them go. Andrew's mouth was compressed into a tight line, eyes narrowed...he seemed angry for some reason. She wanted to ask more, but knew it was probably a sore subject, so she stayed quiet, thinking about the odd encounter with the odd man.

"He gave you a lift?" At her nod, the co-worker practically squealed in excitement. "You lucky thing! He's so handsome!" Murrue nodded again absently, shuffling together papers on her desk. She was aware of her friend watching her out of the corner of her eye, but kept quiet, knowing the other woman would speak first. And she wasn't disappointed.

"He ask you out again?"

"No. But even if he did, would it be that bad? He's a good person."

"So you can be an accessory? Hanging on his arm like a bracelet?"

The younger woman scowled and rounded on her friend. "What do you have against him? Is he so bad?"

Erica sighed. "No, he isn't. But you don't like him that way, do you? Be honest."

"I..." _Do I? He's nice, he's funny, he's handsome...whoever got him would be lucky. But how do I feel? _It was the same reason she's turned him down when he'd asked her out before. He was a good person, and a good friend, but... Their other friend leaned over her desk, eyes wide.

"But you'd be set for life! You'd never have to work or anything!"

"Is that all that's important?" Erica asked mildly. "How much money someone has?"

It was a difficult decision. She couldn't deny she'd entertained thoughts of it. Andrew clearly liked her, offering her lifts to work and sending flowers to her desk most weeks. There was no doubt he was a good catch, he was rich, handsome, she really would be 'set for life' as her friend said if she accepted him. But there was still something holding her back. She could hear Erica's words in her mind like a warning.

_Keep your distance..._

* * *

He sat on the sea wall watching the sunset. Everyone else had gone home for the day, the surfers taking their girls home, the families packing up their picnic boxes and towels and driving away, leaving him there alone. But that was okay. This was why he'd chosen this life, and he enjoyed it. There was no-one to bother him, no-one to disturb him - he was content. Well, almost. _That's why I'm still out here instead of going back home. That girl.. _He'd noticed her that morning by chance, glancing up from his beachcombing to see her standing there on the pavement. And all he'd been able to do was stare, totally captivated. When Andy had arrived to drive her away he'd been surprised at the amount of resentment he'd felt toward his old friend. He'd never been jealous of anything the other man had said or done before...until today.

_She's probably his girlfriend. And why not? He has everything I gave up - the home, the job, the car. And yet I'm still out here, hoping more than anything that she'll walk home this way..._

And much to his delight, a short while later, she did. The girl stopped in surprise when she saw him, her eyes wide, and he couldn't help smiling. "Hello again.."

She gazed at him for a moment, obviously confused, then smiled herself, just a little. "Hello." Her voice was soft and quiet, making his own smile widen. He didn't quite know what else to say to her, and he didn't want to be rude by staring at her again, so he glanced away.

"Do you know Andrew?"

"Huh?"

"Andrew," the girl repeated, perching on the wall a little way away. "I think he knows you, but he wouldn't tell me how.."

"We grew up together. My dad was a big shot just like his still is. We followed them into the businesses like we were meant to." She nodded, then smiled again.

"You don't really seem the type.."

"I was once," he replied with a grin, stretching out his arms above his head. "High-flying job and all the rest of it. Wasn't for me though. How do you know him?" He was afraid of the answer almost, but knowing the truth was always better, however much it hurt.

"I work with him. He's a good person."

Mwu nodded. "He is." Which was true. His friend was kind, generous, and had always known beauty when he saw it. The fact that he'd chosen this girl wasn't a big surprise, and if she'd chosen him in return, then he would leave the two of them be. "I'd say you both chose right."

"I haven't chosen." She sounded exasperated at herself. "It shouldn't be difficult, but it is.." She sighed. "I'm sorry..." Her annoyance faded to embarrassment, she clearly regretting opening up to a stranger like that. "I should be going..."

He smiled and nodded. "It was nice to meet you." She nodded in return, got up and walked away slowly. She'd got a few feet before she stopped, turned around, and smiled.

"You're like him, you know. Like Andrew. I can see why the two of you are friends.."

He sat and thought about that for a long time after she'd gone. _Am I like him? I guess I must be. But I'm not sure if I'd be able to compete with him for something like this...or even if I should._

_All the same, I hope I see her again..._

* * *

( Hurray for random ideaz :smile: this turned out very different from how we originally imagined. Thanks to Sky for the help!

please read and review! )


	2. Chapter 2

He was there again. Sitting on the sea wall watching the ocean the way he'd been every morning that week, bare feet swinging (she'd never seen him wearing shoes), blonde hair tousled by the breeze. He was always there, yet she never knew where he'd come from. She didn't know where he lived, how far he came to get to the beach...she knew almost nothing about him save for his name and the fact that he'd been Andrew's childhood friend. But he was always there, always smiling as though happy to see her - most days he even bought her the coffee she usually drank in the morning. He really was like Andrew - the kindness and generosity were the same, as was the hint of loneliness...but there was something different about him. _He has an air of sadness about him that Andrew doesn't - and there's something else... _She'd asked him not long after they'd first met why he spent so much time on the beach. _He told me so much about the creatures and things he's found on the sand and in the ocean...he sounded so enthusiastic, like a little boy. It was...cute._

"Hey.." Hearing her greeting Mwu glanced up, and his handsome face lit up in a delighted smile. He waved cheerily and patted the wall beside him for her to come sit down. She hadn't intended to see him again after that first day, yet the very next morning he'd been waiting for her with a cup of coffee and a smile. And it had been that way ever since. "Good morning!"

"Morning." He handed her a foam cup of coffee as she sat down beside him, and the two of them watched the ocean together. The surfers were out in force, making the most of the early morning waves with their girls watching in admiration.

"Can you do that?"

He glanced at her quizzically. "Do what?"

"That," She pointed out to sea, to the people in the waves. "Surf." He chuckled, the merry sound echoing over the quiet sands.

"Actually, I can. I just don't very often. Why, would you come and watch me if I did?"

"Do I look like one of them?" Murrue answered with a raised eyebrow, tipping her head toward the bronzed beach bunnies at the shoreline.

"You're much prettier than they are." he replied softly, with a smile quite unlike any she'd seen from him. It was gentle, fond...and made her blush fiercely for a reason she couldn't explain. Taking a deep breath to calm her suddenly racing heart, Murrue gazed down at her hands. He'd never tried to hide that he was interested in her - the very first time she'd seen him he'd been staring at her, after all - but she hadn't expected him to say something like _that_.

"Sorry.." he murmured awkwardly, a slight pink flush to his cheeks. "Didn't mean to say that..."

She shook her head and set down her coffee cup. "I should be going.."

He sighed, expression so disappointed she had to look away again. "Then here," he said quietly, reaching into his pocket. Taking her hand in his, he placed something in her palm and closed her fingers over it. "What I said - I meant it..."

When she was out of sight of the beach she slowly uncurled her hand. There in her palm was a seashell, a tiny spiral one mottled with delicate pink and polished to a sheen by the pounding of countless waves. It was beautiful. Feeling an odd warmth in her chest, Murrue smiled and slipped it into her pocket before carrying on to work.

"Morning!" Hearing her friend's cheerful call, she grinned and waved. Erica and the others were already there...and on her desk... She sighed. In a vase of water was a bouquet of red roses, all glossy dark leaves and velvety petals. They were lovely, obviously expensive, and it was as sweet a gesture as always, yet instead of making her smile...they made her uncomfortable.

"What is it, sweetie?" Erica asked, noting her sombre expression. "Something wrong?" Murrue didn't reply, just stared at the flowers, one small hand unconsciously reaching into her pocket.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you look sad about those roses.."

The younger woman smiled slightly for a moment, then her expression became pensive again. Something was clearly troubling her. Erica smiled herself, and came to stand beside her at the window. Murrue's gaze was trained to the middle distance, as though she was thinking deeply about something, and she seemed to have forgotten her friend was there.

"You should tell him."

"Tell him what?" Her soft voice sounded weary and sad, defeated almost. It was very unlike her. Erica sighed and placed an arm around the woman's shoulders.

"That you don't feel that way about him."

Murrue smiled again, just a little. "I don't know how I feel about anything anymore.."

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Go on." Obviously confused, she nevertheless did as she was told. Erica nodded. "When you got the roses last week, how did you feel?"

"I was happy." was the quiet answer. "They're my favourite flower.."

"So why did you feel different today?"

"I...don't know."

"Then tell me something. When you got the roses last week and all the times before, did you feel happy about the flowers, or the one who sent you them?"

Murrue opened her eyes in surprise, looking up at her friend as though she'd never considered this before. "I.."

"Take some time to think about that, okay? Don't jump without working out how you feel.."

--

The beach was empty. As was the case every evening, the people enjoying the warm sand and sea had gone home - even the drink vendor had packed up his cart for the night. Normally he would be there on the sea wall, the orange light of the sunset reflecting from blonde curls. But tonight...he wasn't there. Nobody was. Surprised at the intensity of her disappointment, she sat by herself on the wall for a while, before slipping off her shoes and walking down to the water's edge. The view was peaceful and somewhat calming, yet she felt unhappy for a reason she didn't understand. Without her realising, a tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, then another.

"Hey.." Hearing the familiar voice she glanced up in surprise. He was standing a little way away, having appeared seemingly out of nowhere, just like always. "I didn't know if you'd be here tonight... hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied softly, surprised by how much better she felt now he was there. "Just had a lot to think about today.."

"Because of what I said?"

She didn't answer for a moment, and he felt his heart sink. He'd said it without meaning to, thinking aloud (you did a lot of that when you lived alone). She _was_ far more beautiful than any of those other girls - but he hadn't meant to say something like that after having only known her for a week. "I am sorry.."

"Did you mean it? What you said?"

"Huh?"

"What you said this morning.." Murrue was looking back out to sea, delicate face wearing an unreadable expression. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

She smiled, a genuine, beautiful smile that almost took his breath away. "Thank you."

He stared at her dumbly for a few minutes, mind suddenly unable to process even simple thoughts. "Uhh...you're welcome..." _Wow..._

After she'd gone he sat alone on the sand for a while, azure eyes gazing at nothing. She hadn't mentioned what it was she'd been worried about, but him being there had seemed to make her feel better. And he'd earned a smile...which had made his knees go weak. He'd decided then and there what he was going to do. _Andy's my friend, he can give her everything I can't...but I can't just sit back and let him have her..._

--

"What do you think I should do?"

If her room-mate knew, she wasn't telling. Instead she licked a paw and used it to wash her ear. Murrue had to smile. "Some help you are." Flopping onto her bed she stared at the ceiling, determined to think this through. "Let's start from the beginning. Andrew's nice, he's funny, and if I chose him I'd probably never have to work again. But..." She sighed. "Erica told me to think it through. I do like Andrew, but I can't say I like him _that_ way. I've thought about it all today, and all I can feel is friendship. If I chose him, it wouldn't be fair on either of us.." Samantha looked up at that and mewed, making the woman grin again. "You think so too?" The Burmese cat mewed again, hopping onto the bed and curling up on her stomach.

"And Mwu. He's nice too, and funny, and really sweet. I like spending time with him...so much so I don't want to leave for work. But I don't know anything about him aside from the fact that he and Andrew were friends. I need to learn more about him before I decide. Think that's a good idea?"

Another mew. "Me too." Fishing in her pocket she pulled out the seashell, letting it shine in the moonlight, a soft smile coming to her lips at the odd warmth in her chest. "And I get to learn.."

_"This weekend, will you meet me here? You asked me why I like it here so much...so I want to show you. Bring a swimsuit.."_

"I'll learn. Then I can choose.."

--

( Ya, I know, most people do prefer Tiger with Aisha. But we saw in GSD that Tiger liked Murrue, ne? So since it's an AU (and my story), I'm exploring that :smiles:

please read and review! )


	3. Chapter 3

The day was perfect, just as he had hoped. Not a cloud marred the blue of the sky, and the sun was already warm even this time of the morning. Grinning, he sat down on the porch with a mug of coffee, beginning to go over his plans for the day. He'd arranged to meet her by the coffee stand at 10AM, then the sky was the limit. He wanted to show her everything, the beach, the woods near his house, the coral reef - he wanted to show her this world, and all the reasons he'd given up the other. _I want her to see how beautiful it is, so that even if she doesn't choose me, I'll still have a connection to her... _Though he'd better clean the place up first, so as not to give her a bad impression.

"Not that it's too bad," he mused to himself, glancing round at the little wooden house. It was slightly untidy, clean clothes he'd taken to the launderette in a pile on the table, the covers of his bed in the loft space were rumpled, and the dishes needed washing. "Shouldn't take too long.."

And it didn't. Clearing up the mess, he swept the porch, threw the leftover crusts of his breakfast out for the birds, and set off to meet his guest, whistling a tune as he went.

She was there, sitting on the sea wall, politely fending off the advances of some of the unattached surfers. For a moment, he stood just out of sight and enjoyed the guilty pleasure of watching her. She was wearing a pale pink dress, very different from the skirt suits he usually saw her in, and the effect it had was stunning. For the first time, he was able to appreciate how beautiful she really was...it was small wonder he had competition for her. But... Peeking out from behind the tree he waved to catch her attention, and the rush of giddy delight he felt when she smiled and waved back further increased his determination.

"You been waiting long?" he called as she made her way over.

"Five minutes or so. Where are we going first?" For an answer he grinned and led the way into the network of trees that lined the beach, the shade of the branches a relief from the already hot morning. Murrue peered all around herself as they walked, clearly not having expected this. "Is there something here?"

"There's always something," he chuckled. "Look around and tell me what you think."

It wasn't what she was used to. Most of her days were spent surrounded by concrete, steel and glass, the pressure and hectic pace of the city. This was something altogether different. Everything was green and cool, the greenness still there even when she closed her eyes. It smelt fresh, and if she listened carefully she could hear the rustle of leaves in the light breeze, and the singing of birds perched high in the branches. And she smiled.

"You see?" she heard Mwu ask softly. "Sometimes the journey's as important as the destination.." She opened her eyes and nodded, understanding what he meant. She'd never given much thought to things like that, and she suspected not many did. Everyone she saw walking to and from work each day were focused on their destination, never noticing what was around them. And she'd been the same...until that day she'd looked up and seen him.

"How long did it take you to notice that?"

"Longer than it should have," he admitted. "But once I did, I realised how much I'd missed out on. Trouble is, when you try and tell people, they look at you like you're nuts.." Murrue had to smile. For a moment she had an image of him on a city street in a suit just like she saw dozens of businessmen wearing, gazing at one of the trees that lined the pavement, being ignored by many and stared at by others.

"Is that why you went to live somewhere else?"

"Yeah. I realised that I couldn't keep living like that. So I sold the company Dad left me and moved out here.."

She blinked. "You were..."

A sheepish grin. "Yeah. Told you Andy and I knew each other as kids, and that our dads were big shots? Well my dad died when I was about eighteen - too much fancy living by the sounds of it - and I ended up being in charge. And it was okay for a while. But then..." He waved an arm around himself.

"So you sold it?"

He nodded. "Andy was real pissed at me. Said that I'd worked too hard to give it all up. But what he worked for and I what I did had always been different. He wants to be in charge one day...I never expected to be. I wasn't ruthless enough, and Dad knew it. I don't think he'd have been surprised I sold it. A lot of guys said I did it for the payoff, but that wasn't true.."

"Wasn't it?"

Mwu grinned again. "You ever seen Andy's house?" She nodded, remembering the glittering clifftop mansion she and the others had been invited to last Christmas. Her lasting impression was of marble floors and statues, artwork and chandeliers,...it had been dazzling. "Then let me show you mine." Taking her hand, he led her through the trees until they came out on a clearing. What she saw...took her breath away.

The house was tiny. Partly hidden by trees, barely two stories high, and made of wood. Pitched roof, a porch...not where you'd expect a millionaire to live, but exactly where she'd expect someone like Mwu to live. "It's beautiful.."

"I'm glad you think so." His smile was warm and boyish, and she found herself blushing, glancing down at the ground. His hand still held hers, sending warmth all through her body - and she found she didn't want him to let go.

"Can I see inside?"

* * *

"How long have you lived there?"

He pursed his lips. "Eight years? More or less..."

"And only Andrew knows you're there?"

Another sheepish grin. "Andy doesn't know exactly where or how I live. He probably thinks I have a house like his somewhere.."

"Why don't you? You have enough money.."

"Oh, I do, but what's the point of having all that fancy stuff?" He screwed up his nose at the thought, looking so adorable she had to hide a smile. "Dad had a lot of china stuff, and I used to break it a lot. This stuff I have more trouble breaking.." He raised the plastic mug with a grin.

_It's hard to believe that he's got so much...his life is so different from Andrew's... _But the more she learned about her companion, the more she realised that the life he had was perfect for him. The old adage that 'money couldn't buy happiness' seemed to be true after all. The ones she had seen with money were always trying to get more, working hard and partying harder. But _he_ was different

"What did you have planned for today?"

"I'll show you." Setting down his mug he charged into the house, his exuberance making her giggle. Inside it was chaos, but the comfortable kind. Cushions and clothes everywhere, things scattered right and left - he'd admitted he'd tidied the place up a bit earlier that morning, so what it had looked like before she could only guess. Four rooms, a sitting room, kitchen and bathroom, and a ladder leading up to a loft bedroom. No electricity or running water (he cooked and heated water for washing over a portable gas ring)...it was a pretty basic life, yet it suited him. He reappeared a moment later with a bag of something, and held out a hand. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Will you tell me what we're doing?"

"Going in there." He pointed to the ocean, and handed her a snorkel and mask from the bag. "Under there is stuff more beautiful than anything on land, and I want to show you. That's why I said to bring a swimsuit.."

"How did you know I could swim?"

"If you didn't, it would still be okay. I'd have helped you." He pulled off his T-shirt...and she went scarlet to her hairline. _Oh, my God... _Both his physique and her reaction to it surprised her - it was hard to even look at him without blushing. And he seemed quite proud of the fact. Scowling to hide her embarrassment, she slipped out of her sundress, and bit back a smile of her own as he blinked and stared. _Two can play at that game.. _She hadn't managed to work up the courage to wear a bikini, but the swimsuit she'd chosen was one of her favourites. A small vanity, yes, but she'd wanted him to notice her. She'd hoped his reaction would be like this.

"Uhh, right.." Shaking his head as though to clear it he donned his mask and waded out into the shallows, half-turning and holding out his hand to her with a smile.

* * *

Her face was a picture.

They swam slowly over the coral reef, he pointing out the various plants and creatures that had made the formations their home. Grasses, anemones, limpets and crabs, and all around in a multicoloured ripple were the fish. Clownfish, dories, marine angelfish...no matter how many times he saw these scenes, they never failed to amaze him. Grinning, he looked back at his companion. Murrue's eyes were wide with wonder, captivated by the undersea world, and she never noticed him watching her. They'd been down here for almost an hour now, longer than he usually stayed, but he didn't want to disturb her.

_I wanted her to see what I see. To understand why I chose this life...and it seems as though she does... _As he watched fondly she turned to watch a school of bright yellow fish swim past - then she winced and slowly floated to the surface.

"Murrue? Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah.." She sounded distracted, but still smiled. "Think I scraped myself a bit.."

"Let me see.." Ducking under the water he checked her over. She seemed fine, no bruises or scrapes he could see...then he saw her foot. Trying not to wince himself he pulled her gently to shallower water, where he lifted her in his arms. She frowned, clearly not knowing how bad the injury was, and tried to wriggle free.

"I only scraped it.."

"You shouldn't walk on this." And not another word of protest would he hear. Instead he carried her to the shore, wrapping her in a towel and binding her foot with his T-shirt once they were out of the water. She'd probably caught it on the coral as she'd turned, the sharp material causing a nasty gash. "Does it hurt?"

Murrue had gone a little paler, but she still smiled. "A bit.."

Despite his wish to get her wound checked and bandaged, he found himself returning to his house quite slowly, enjoying carrying her. She was warm, and though they'd been in the sea, a faint scent of roses still clung to her. She too seemed to enjoy the journey, dark eyes half-closed, and she was even smiling a little. "You asleep?"

"Hmm? No." Shifting slightly, she sat up in his arms. "I can walk now." Mwu had to smile. _She's a stubborn one, isn't she? _He'd known the day he met her she had spirit - that might even have been part of what had attracted him to her. Her foot was obviously hurting her, yet she made him stop so she could get down and walk herself.

"It's pretty bad, you know.."

"Doesn't matter," she replied, taking his offered arm and hopping along as best she could. "I'm not an invalid." Setting her chin, she carried on, not letting the pain reach her face, and not hearing his fond chuckle. This was going to be quite a ride..

"You all right?"

She nodded, her eyes closed. Her face was paper-white, thin fingers curled tightly in the towel she'd been wrapped in, but she never let on how much it hurt. He was being as careful as he could, knowing that the antiseptic must sting. "I didn't mean for something like this to happen...I wanted it to be a fun day.."

"It has been," she replied quietly. Her smile was genuine and beautiful, and he couldn't help but smile back. Finishing with the antiseptic he took out the lotion.

"I'm glad you think so." The last thing he'd wanted was for her to get hurt today - he'd wanted it to be perfect so she'd want to spend time with him again. But it hadn't been. Looking up he tried to apologise again...then stopped. She was smiling still, dark eyes closed, a pale pink flush to her cheeks. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes.." Her voice was vague, distracted, and for a moment he couldn't understand why, until he remembered what he was doing. He'd started off applying the antiseptic salve to the injury, rubbing her foot gently...and that's why she was smiling. _She likes that... _ He moved his hand up to her ankle to stroke it gently, feeling an odd rush of emotion at her content little sigh - then, to his regret, pulled away. Murrue murmured softly, sounding rather unhappy.

"I have to put the bandages on now.." She didn't protest further, though his mind did, wandering all over as he forced a professional air while he bound her foot. When it was over he moved to sit beside her on the porch, surprised at the regret he felt. She gazed at her bandaged foot with a small smile, rotating her ankle.

"Sorry for being clumsy.."

He chuckled softly. "I should be the one to apologise. I didn't mean for you to get hurt.."

"It's only a cut." Hopping to her feet she slipped the sundress back over her head, glancing down as something fell from her pocket to the ground with a 'clink'. And his heart soared. It was the seashell he'd given her. He'd hoped she'd still have it, but., She bent to retreive it, carefully brushing off the dirt before placing it back where it had fallen from with a gentle smile.

"You still have that.."

"It's sort of my good-luck charm," she admitted, taking out the shell again. Mwu grinned, delighted that she would think of something he gave her that way. It was obvious she didn't want to lose it...

"Here, let me see it.."

"Hmm? What for?"

"I have an idea. Stay there.." Regretfully almost, she handed over the tiny shell, watching as he disappeared into the house.

After he'd gone, Murrue gazed at her carefully bandaged foot. The injury on the coral reef had really hurt, though she'd done her best not to worry him. But the care she'd received had surprised her. _I didn't expect him to carry me, or to treat it the way he did. And it felt...nice.. _She'd also been surprised at her own reaction to his touch. Only a week since she'd met him, yet she'd let him do something like that...and she'd been disappointed when it ended. _I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to him. He has all the qualities Andrew does...but something is different. Something about him makes me want to be around him, and I don't know what that is..._

"Here.." Hearing his voice she glanced up, heart skipping a little at his smile. He held out the shell he'd given her. "Now you won't have to worry about losing it.." He'd bored a tiny hole in it and threaded a chain through to make it into a pendant, which he placed around her neck. The unexpectedness of the gift caused a lump in her throat...all she could do was stare at it.

"Thank you.." Looking back up she caught her breath - he was so close his breath tickled her cheek. He didn't seem to notice it, or else he wasn't concerned - but she was. _What is he doing? If he wants to kiss me, I wish he would...it's not like I'd complain... _But to her regret, and a surprising amount of pain, he pulled away again.

"Sorry.."

"Stop being sorry," she replied, knowing she was grumbling but not caring. "If you want to kiss me, then just kiss me already.." Mwu blinked, sighed, then pulled her close to brush his lips against hers. Electricity shot up her spine from the gentle touch and she sighed happily, winding her arms around his neck to return the kiss. Only a week since she'd met him, but the connection between them had been there from the very beginning. Like they'd known each other for a long time. Whether it was because of his similarity to Andrew, or something more, she wasn't sure, but right now she didn't care.

_Just let me enjoy this..._

* * *

( Yay kiss fufufu hope you all liek :smile:

please read and review! )


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, what do you think?"

Her companion's answer was a flick of her tail, followed by a disaffected meow.

"Yeah, me too." Sighing heavily, she gazed down at herself. Ivory dress with a lacy neckline, hair tied up, pearl earrings...exactly as someone would dress to go out to one of the city's finest restaurants with one of it's wealthiest citizens. She should feel excited, happy about the evening to come, but instead.. "Should I even be doing this?"

Samantha mewed again, and hopped up as her owner sat down heavily on the bed, before padding close and rubbing her head against her arm. Murrue smiled a little, petting the cat to hear her purr. "I know who you'd choose. You liked him, didn't you?" The day she'd visited the tiny house in the woods she'd injured her foot while swimming, and her companion that day had treated the wound and later carried her home. Samantha had taken an instant shine to the blonde man and he to her, fussing and playing with her for a long time. "Maybe you're smarter than me.."

Samantha mewed as though agreeing, making the young woman giggle. Certainly her pet cat had chosen who she preferred. She remembered coming home in the rain one day, Andrew's jacket over her head as shelter (he'd lent it her) and Samantha had taken one sniff at the garment and hissed.

"I need to know for sure," she murmured softly to the cat. "That's why I accepted when he asked me. Erica was mad, and she has every right to be. Mwu...I didn't tell him. How could I have? He's never tried to hide how he feels, and deep down I'm pretty sure I feel the same. But I need to know. I want to see if the feeling I get around Andrew is the same..." Samantha for her part flicked her tail again, the action evidently disapproving. "You're just like Erica.."

_Selfish. That's what I am, and Erica would certainly have called me that if she knew about Mwu. I can't have my cake and eat it, and if I carry on this way I'm going to hurt both of them... _Hurting Andrew would be bad enough, but Mwu had shown her nothing but kindness and affection - he didn't deserve to be treated this way. Reaching out to her vanity table, she picked up the gift he'd given her, the seashell he'd made into a pendant. He'd told her he sometimes went shell-hunting when the tide was low, and he'd found this one night. "He told me he'd decided then he'd give it to me, because it was the prettiest one he'd ever seen.." The words had made her blush and smile then, but now brought a lump to her throat.

The clock in the kitchen chimed seven, and she sighed. Time to go. She'd arranged to meet him at the convienience store down the road - she never usually told dates where she lived...things were just safer that way. After setting food down for Samantha, she fastened the shell pendant around her neck, donned the awkward strappy shoes, and set off, trying to ignore her sinking heart.

He couldn't hide his pride. He and his date walked into the restaurant past the waiting lines (he never needed to make reservations) and were escorted to a table overlooking the bay. He could hear people whispering, asking each other who the girl was, how pretty she was. He knew it, had known it the day he'd first met her, that he could have looked forever and never found anyone like her...the perfect girl to be seen with. Most girls responded eagerly to attention from him, which didn't surprise him, but _she_ had been different. He'd had to work harder for her, which he rather enjoyed.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Murrue's eyes were trained on the ocean, a faint smile curving her lips, and hadn't seemed to have heard him. "Murrue?"

"Hmm?" She blinked, coming back to her senses, and he smiled.

"A drink?"

"Oh no, no thank you.." She seemed different somehow - she'd been that way all evening. Worried, distracted...sad, for some reason.

"Here," Taking the pink rose from his buttonhole, he presented it to her with a smile. "Your favourite.." He knew she loved roses - she wore the scent as a perfume, and a photograph on her desk showed her surrounded by a garden full of the flowers. He'd give her roses - as many as she wanted if she'd let him. He'd thought long and hard over a gift for her to give tonight - something beautiful, and had seen many things, gold and silver, diamonds...but nothing really seemed to fit. She rarely wore jewellery, except for one pendant she'd taken to wearing recently. A seashell on a chain.

"Where did you get that?"

She smiled again, this one more genuine and happy than any he'd seen from her that night. "It was a gift." she replied softly, reaching up to clasp the object. Andrew nodded, hiding a frown at the jealousy he felt. It was clear from her smile and the pink flush to her cheeks that whoever had given her the shell was very special to her. He wasn't used to and didn't like having a rival for anyone's affection, least of all for hers. _I can give her anything she wants. Anything at all. That's just a trinket.. _By contrast, the (expensive) rose he'd given her sat unnoticed by the side of her plate. What was he supposed to do?

"I have to go.."

Whatever he'd been expecting her to say, that wasn't it. "Huh?"

Murrue smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. There's...there's something I have to do.." She got to her feet, placing her napkin back on the table carefully. "Thank you.." She made to leave, but he caught her hand.

"Who is he?"

"I..." She looked away. _So, _he thought bitterly, _there _is_ someone else. The one who gave her that necklace. Ever since we got here, she's been thinking about him. She's thinking about him right now._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how. I'm sorry.." He nodded, letting her go, and she slipped away, leaving him with the memory of her sad smile, and the buzzing gossip of the people around him. He could only imagine the chatter tomorrow, about how the richest bachelor in the city had been dumped in public by an unknown girl. For someone who was used to getting everything he wanted, it should make him angry, yet oddly, it made him smile. _In the material sense, I can have anything. But when it comes to something more lasting, it never works out. I wonder if having everything is what leads to me having nothing..._

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been walking. The taxi had dropped her off at the beach, and she'd done her best to navigate the woods that hid his house from the outside world. But everything looked different at night, and she'd taken the wrong path more than once. The impractical heeled shoes had caused her to stumble, which had led to her taking them off and walking barefoot. Beginning to despair at ever finding her way, Murrue leaned against a tree, rubbing at her aching feet. She had a nasty suspicion that the coral's wound had reopened, and had probably been joined by at least three or four other cuts and scrapes. _Maybe I should have just gone home.._

As she stood there trying to sort through tangled emotions, of pain, regret, apology and disappointment, an odd sound came to her ears, drifting through the night air. Music. Frowning, she moved toward the source of the sound, smiling as her feet led her down a now-familiar path. Light glimmered through the trees, becoming brighter the closer she got, and when she reached the clearing she stopped, peeking out to see.

He was there, sitting on the porch facing out to sea, idly plucking the strings of the guitar he held. He'd freely admitted he didn't really know how to play the instrument, but he liked the sound it made, which was so typically him that she hadn't been able to help smiling, just as she did now. As she watched he smiled himself a little, azure eyes flicking up to the stars that sprinkled the heavens - and her heart skipped a beat. _I never really had to choose, did I? My choice was made the day I met him... _Taking a deep breath she stepped out into the clearing, pinking as he glanced up and stared.

"Murrue?"

For a moment he hadn't recognised her. So used to seeing her in skirt suits or simple sundresses, he at first hadn't been sure who she was, wondering whether he'd fallen asleep and was dreaming of her. Dressed all in white she looked more like an angel than a real person, the illusion only shattered when she giggled. Blinking slowly he gazed at her, taking in everything. The white dress shimmered in the dim light, clinging to her slender body perfectly...she looked amazing. Getting up, Mwu walked over to her with a smile - then got his second surprise of the night when she threw thin arms around him in a tight hug. Frozen for an instant at the unexpected embrace, he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of roses...and returned the hug, nuzzling his face into her neck and holding her as he had wanted to for so long.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, pulling away slightly to regard him with an affectionate smile. Then, to his utter dismay, the gentle expression crumbled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey, hey, c'mon..." Pulling her close again he stroked her hair softly. Not understanding the reasons for her sadness, but hating to see it, he led her over to the porch to sit down. "It's okay.." Murrue nodded again, but the tears were falling now, her thin frame shivering with her sobs. Carefully he wrapped her in a blanket and sat beside her, rocking her gently. His T-shirt was slowly being soaked through with her tears, but that didn't matter. However long it took, whatever was wrong, he would stay here with her.

* * *

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be."

She managed a thin smile, but didn't say anything further. She looked sad still, face still stained with half-dried tears...she now seemed more like a ghost than an angel. Not knowing how to comfort her, but wanting her to know he was there, he brushed away a lock of dark hair from her face, offering a gentle smile when she looked up at him. "Do you feel better now?"

"A little.." She nudged a little closer when he slipped an arm around her, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You look beautiful."

She blushed at the unexpected compliment, but finally smiled properly. Reaching out she took his hand and squeezed gently. The two of them sat together in comfortable silence for a short while, before she spoke up again, rather hesitantly. "Sorry for coming over here unannounced.."

"You'd never need to announce it. Although I was surprised to see you, especially dressed like that.."

Murrue nodded, small hand picking at the fabric of her gown. "Tonight was supposed to be when I finally made up my mind. Finally decided what it was I wanted. Inside I already knew...but I had to be _sure_. So I..." She sighed.

"How did it go?" he asked quietly, surprised at the pain he felt. He knew where she'd likely been, and had never felt more jealous of his old friend than he did at that moment. He'd fallen for Murrue almost the moment he'd seen her, and the feelings had only grown stronger the more time he'd spent with her. He'd vowed to not give her up to Andy...but what if that was what _she_ wanted? _Is that why she was crying when she came here? Is this a goodbye? _

"It didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Go." She sighed again, but a small smile quirked her lips. "I couldn't stay. It didn't feel right. I said that I had to be sure, and I realised when I got there that I already was. So...I came here." The smile widened. "I made up my mind." Mwu stared at her for several minutes, trying to process what she'd just said.

"You.."

She giggled, then squeaked in delighted alarm when he scooped her up to sit on his lap. All he could do was hug her, more relieved than he could say. _She chose me. All he has, all I gave up, and she chose me... _"You ran out on him?" She nodded, her smile a slightly guilty one.

"I must have hurt him. I did apologise, but.."

"Is that why you were crying?"

A small nod, and a shuffle closer to pillow her head on his shoulder. "I know I made the right choice, but I knew that my choice would hurt someone. You didn't both have to chase me, you know.."

"How could I not have chased you? Although I might not have had to try very hard with your feet in that state.." In contrast to her pristine white gown and almost unruffled hair, her feet were bare and dirty, covered with tiny cuts and scrapes. "How on earth did you do that?"

"Can't walk through woods in shoes like that.."

Which was how, fifteen minutes later, she found herself sitting on the porch with her feet in a bowl of warm water, and a bowl of hot stew on her lap. She felt warm, comfortable, and for the first time that day, happy. The restaurant had been beautiful, all linen, crystal and china, the light glittering from a dozen different surfaces, but as she'd taken her seat she'd seen the ocean from the window. _I thought of him then, of him sitting here like this...and all I wanted in that moment was to be here with him. I didn't want to hurt Andrew...but I couldn't lie to him. Or myself..._

"How do you feel? Feet all better?"

She nodded happily, wiggling her toes. He'd washed them for her despite her protests, the fairly intimate gesture making her blush. He'd claimed he hadn't wanted her dress to get dirty, but secretly she thought he'd done it because he'd enjoyed it...as had she. Mwu laughed. "Let's see."

She lifted one of her feet to let him inspect it, and smiled when he placed it in his lap. "You just like feet."

"I like _your_ feet." To prove his point he kissed her big toe before stroking her foot gently. "I like every bit of you."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe. Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

He pretended to think, looking her up and down. "So if I asked to kiss you, you'd let me?"

"Yes, I think I would."

Mwu grinned, and she giggled, finding herself enjoying this game. Deciding to continue a little longer she shuffled away from him. "Maybe."

"Only maybe?" He looked hurt, the perfect puppydog expression, and she had to fight hard to hide a smile. He'd kissed her before, yes, and she very much wanted it to happen again, but teasing him was fun. Setting down the empty stew bowl she moved back toward him, brushing thin fingers over his face.

"Maybe.." She got no further. Faster than she could speak he pulled her onto his lap, catching her in such a passionate kiss it made her toes curl. She'd entertained thoughts of teasing him more by pulling away...but rational thought had vanished, and all she could do was kiss him back. It seemed to last forever, only ending when the need for air forced them apart. He laughed, a low growling chuckle, and pressed another kiss to her cheek, moving steadily downwards. Murrue closed her eyes at the touch, hearing a soft sigh of bliss echo in her throat. The kisses, and way his hands caressed the back of her neck...it felt wonderful. Not what she'd expected after knowing him only three weeks, but right now she didn't care.

Eventually however, he pulled away, settling her on his lap with his arms around her waist. Rather dazed, she stared into space for a while. The moon, the stars, the scent and and feel of him and their surroundings...it all blended together into a blissful haze.

_I love him. How long I've loved him for, I don't know. But that's why I feel uncomfortable around Andrew now. Choice? There was never a choice. It's been him since the day we met..._

* * *

( :happy smile: for sises

please read and review! )


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment, he didn't know where he was. Blinking back sleep, he peered around the room, a lazy smile spreading across his face as he remembered. He'd walked her home last night. It had been quite late, the moon halfway across the sky. He and his companion had walked the mile or so separating his house and hers hand-in-hand, talking and laughing. He'd been barefoot, her own small feet clad in a pair of his socks to protect the injured soles. _I offered to carry her again, but she wouldn't hear of it... _She'd invited him in for a drink, the two of them curling up on her sofa together with coffee to talk for a while - he must have fallen asleep. Slightly embarrassing most of the time, but right now...it wasn't so bad. _In fact, I could stay here forever.. _

She was nestled close beside him, face flushed a faint rose. eyes tightly closed. Sound asleep. To his amusement, she was in pyjamas, hair down, skin scrubbed free of makeup. She'd even thrown a blanket over the two of them. She could have gone to bed...but she'd chosen to stay here with him. Even her cat was asleep on his lap. Carefully, doing his best not to wake either of them, Mwu sat up. In contrast to his own home, her apartment was in a smart suburb of the city, complete with all the niceties he'd given up. Television, instant coffee maker, stereo, and a few gadgets he didn't even understand. He liked it here, found it comforting...but he suspected that was due more to the one asleep beside him than it was to the actual surroundings. _I couldn't live here. It's too confined. I'm used to feeling the wind and sun, to being able to walk outside and let the sea wash over my feet. Her life isn't for me. I just wonder...if my life would be for her..._

He'd never considered that. He'd courted her, done his best to prove he was more worthy of her heart than Andy. But was he really? He'd deliberately chosen to live without his money, to hide himself from the outside world. His home, though all he'd wanted for himself, wouldn't really be a home for anyone else. No electricity, no running water... He sighed, brushing a hand over the sleeping Murrue's hair. He loved her, perhaps too much to ask her to give all this up for him. Leaning close he kissed her forehead, fighting the temptation to wrap her up in his arms and never let go. Doubt wasn't something he usually entertained. He'd been confident in his decision to give up his job, to build a new life for himself...but he'd never really considered sharing that new life with anyone. Then he'd met her.

_I'd never seen anyone so beautiful, and I'd never been so jealous than when I saw her with Andy. I thought I'd left that part of myself behind, but I guess some things you just can't control. Very quickly she became very special to me - became someone I wanted to let into my life... _

"But what if that life's not right for you?"

"Mmm?" She stirred at his voice, amber eyes fluttering open. Like him, she seemed surprised at first, then smiled sleepily, cuddling close. And despite his concerns he smiled, leaning down to drop a kiss to the crown of her dark hair.

"Morning. Sleep okay?" She nodded and shuffled up to kiss him lightly before settling into a comfortable position in his arms. She looked tired, which was understandable - they'd stayed up pretty late last night. "You have work today?"

Murrue grumbled, but nodded again, making as though to escape from his embrace, but he held her close. "Stay with me.."

"Skip work?" She seemed genuinely shocked, as though the idea had never occured to her before. He chuckled at the adorably bewildered expression on her face. He'd guessed she was a hard worker...the days he met her on the beach after work she always looked so tired, face pale and drawn. She loved her work, she'd told him as much, but sometimes he badly wanted to just take her to his house and keep her there, to take away some of her burden.

_And there I go again. Being selfish. This is her life...I shouldn't try and interfere with it.. _With a quick kiss he let her go, much to her surprise. "I'll wait for you."

--

She stood at her window a short while later, freshly showered and clad in her robe, wondering at his odd behaviour. She'd expected him to do all he could to persuade her to spend the day with him - something which very much appealed to her. But instead he'd seemed to change his mind. Shaking her head, Murrue made to cross to her vanity to brush out her hair - then something outside caught her eye. Or was it something _about _outside? She could see the sunlight glittering off the distant ocean, could almost hear the waves on the beach...and smiled. _How long has it been since I took a day off work? And the company's not half bad either... _ Making her decision, she stifled a laugh, ignoring the skirt suit that hung on her wardrobe and taking out a simpler outfit.

"Are we going?"

Mwu blinked, staring her up and down. "You're going to work like that?"

"Work? No. You asked me to stay with you today, right?"

He sighed. "I shouldn't have asked. Your work's important.."

"True. But not so important that I can't afford to take a day off. You wouldn't believe how much holiday I have saved up.." She'd expected him to be happy about that, to suggest places they could go, things they could see, but instead...he looked sad. Frowning, she crossed back to sit beside him, watching as he idly stroked the sleeping Samantha. This worry seemed unlike him - he didn't even smile when she took his hand. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have to change things for me. I wanted to show you what my life was like, but not for you to give up what would make your own better. I'm not worth that.." She listened to his quiet answer carefully, the concern in his voice making her smile.

"And why don't you let _me_ decide that?"

"Huh?"

"Whether I want to change my life or not. Shouldn't it be my decision?" He seemed about to say something further, but she placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "If I didn't enjoy the time I spent with you - if I didn't want to spend _more_ time with you, then neither of us would be here right now. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not giving anything up. I'm gaining something." She kissed his cheek softly. "Now stop worrying. I chose you, and I'm happy with my choice."

"But isn't it selfish of me to keep you from what you'd normally do? That I prefer you to be with me?

Murrue grinned affectionately. "You've not been in many relationships, have you? When they're real, they make people selfish. Make them want to have the other all to themself. It's no different for me. I don't like it when other girls look at you...I prefer it to be just us."

He blinked, then slowly, he smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek with one hand. The affection in his own eyes was unmistakeable, very probably mirroring her own. She loved him and wanted to tell him, but the words wouldn't come. All she could do was smile.

--

"What did your friend say when you called in?"

"She was surprised, but she sounded happy. She's been on at me for months trying to get me to take some holiday. She wanted to know the reason, but I wouldn't tell.." Face growing hot, she looked away, knowing he was smiling. Erica had indeed been rather curious about her reasons, trying all kinds of tactics to get her to confess, but she hadn't. "Though I doubt she'll leave it at that," she mused more to herself than to him.

"She the nosy kind?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. She's probably looking out of the office window with a telescope right now.."

"Did she ask about Andy?" He sounded guarded, worried, and she squeezed his hand.

"She knows that last night didn't go well - she could tell that by Andrew's expression this morning. She's quite happy about it." More than happy, in fact. Most people would be scandalised that someone would walk out on a date with the most eligible bachelor in town. But Erica had always maintained that he wasn't right for Murrue, that the right person was still out there. _"You'll find him, and he might not have money or power, but you'll love him for who he is. Trust me.."_

And her friend had been right. Mwu lived the simplest life she'd ever known, far removed from the glitzy circles Andrew moved in, but none of that mattered. Even when she'd been given a taste of what to expect if she chose Andrew, it hadn't felt right. _I felt trapped, something I'd never felt before around him. Like a bird in a cage. Meeting Mwu changed me. He's worried about that, but I couldn't be more glad that it happened... _He'd taught her how to see what everyone else ignored, to appreciate what others took for granted - even if this relationship didn't last, she'd never return to being the person she'd been before she'd met him. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him, smiling as azure eyes shot wide open in surprise. She'd found the one Erica had told her she would, and it was everything she'd hoped for.

"Do you like it here?"

"It's beautiful.." She sounded contented and peaceful, sitting close beside him with her head on his shoulder. They'd ended up back at his house after a day spent on the beach and in the woods lining the coast, the two of them tired but happy. He'd shown her everything there was to see, the best places to see birds and animals, fossilized remains of long-dead creatures in rock, and had promised to teach her about constellations once the sun had set. He loved spending time with her, and to his delight, for the next two weeks he could have as much time as he wanted. _Whether or not I think my life's right for her, she wants to decide it for herself, and I have two weeks to let her see._

"Tell you what. Would you like to stay here for a few days?"

He expected surprise, doubt - but he should have known better. Murrue looked up and gave him a smile that could melt the polar ice caps - and certainly did a number on him. Heart skipping several beats he glanced away to hide his reaction, able to hear her laughter. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, smiling again when he looked back. "I'd love to."

--

That evening the two sat together on the porch, she nestled comfortably on his lap as he pointed out the stars. Back in the city there was so much light it was almost impossible to see them, but here... They were scattered over the velvet blackness like sugar, the constellations displayed for all to see, and he'd blown out the candles - it was just them and the stars. Though it was just the two of them, he found himself whispering, fingers gently stroking her bare arms. The attention was obviously to her liking, as after a little while her eyes fluttered closed. Encouraged by this Mwu grinned, leaning close to press tiny kisses to her neck and shoulder. She sighed and shivered at the gentle touch, fidgeting slightly on his lap, and he had to fight hard to hide his reaction. She was starting to affect him more every day, yet he never let her know - he didn't want to scare her.

Instead he kissed her cheek gently, and stopped the attentions, smiling at her grumble of disappointment.

_One day. Perhaps sometime this week I'll be able to let her know how I feel, but until then, I'll just keep it to myself._

--

( fufufu please read and review! )


	6. Chapter 6

She was still asleep when he crept downstairs to set the kettle going for coffee. Curled up on the threadbare sofa, almost hidden by the amount of blankets he'd wrapped her in the night before save for a hint of auburn hair. The temperature had dropped quite a bit overnight, as it often did this close to the ocean, and the last thing he wanted was for her to catch a chill. Especially since she'd refused to let him give up his bed for her. She'd just wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and kissed him gently, telling him not to fuss. _She certainly is a stubborn one. God forbid I ever get into an argument with her - because I'm not at all sure I'll win..._ Setting the filled kettle on the gas ring to boil, he tiptoed over to peek at his sleeping girlfriend, carefully pulling a blanket away from her face. She was smiling, cheeks flushed a pale pink - her dreams were clearly pleasant ones, so after a light kiss to her lips he left her to sleep, finishing preparing his coffee before going to sit on the porch.

He'd been surprised at how readily she'd accepted his offer to stay for a week, and also at how much more comfortable things were with her around. Cooking meals for two, making coffee for two...it gave him an oddly warm feeling inside. _I always thought I'd be happier alone. I saw what money did to my parents' relationship, to the way Andy and I were treated by our families, so when I got the chance I distanced myself from both money and people. And it worked out fine...until I met her. Now I wonder just how much I've been missing..._

He'd been worried about bringing her into his world. Not because he hadn't wanted to share it - that had never occurred to him - but because he hadn't wanted to take her away from _hers_. His life and hers were very different, after all. "But maybe they don't have to stay that way..." Murrue had told him that, asking him to let _her _decide what she wanted to do. That was one of the reasons he'd asked her to stay. This way she got to live this life herself for a little while. And the other reason...

He grinned rather sheepishly. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. She'd chosen him, yes, but he couldn't hide his concern that Andy might still try to win her over. She'd mentioned the first time they'd talked that he and his old friend were very similar, and that had bothered him ever since he realised his feelings for her. _If I love her too much to let her go, then how must he feel?_

"There you are..." The soft sleepy voice made him smile, as did the warm arms around him a moment later. He clasped her hands in his, pressing a kiss to her fingers to hear her laughter.

"Sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm. Forgot where I was for a moment.."

"Well, I did when I woke up at your place." he pointed out, without adding that despite his dislike of the enclosed apartment, he had very much enjoyed waking up beside her. Murrue sighed contentedly and nuzzled closer to rest her chin on his shoulder, dark eyes half-closed. And he couldn't help but grin. In contrast to the professional demeanour she had displayed the first few times they'd talked, her true self was gentle and affectionate, and as far as he knew, he was the only one who'd ever seen it.

"What did you plan for today?"

"Actually I didn't plan anything. Asking you to stay over was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I guess...I just wanted to spend time with you."

"You 'guess'?"

Mwu chuckled, reaching behind him to ruffle her hair. "Okay, I wanted to spend time with you." She seemed happy with that, and kissed his cheek before settling back down. And for a while they stayed like that, talking quietly and enjoying the cool morning air.

At least, until it began to rain.

Looking up rather drowsily she smiled, holding out a hand to catch the drops as they fell. She loved the rain, loved the sound and smell of it, and this wasn't the dirty greasy rain that fell on the city. This was fresh and clean. Smile growing, she hopped off the porch and out onto the path, letting the falling water soak her through. She could hear Mwu's laughter over the hiss of the rain and turned to him, pushing a lock of wet hair over her shoulder.

"What are you up to, silly?"

"I like the rain." she answered simply. "It feels nice." He grinned at that and got up to join her, the increasingly heavy shower plastering blonde hair to his scalp in seconds.

"What else don't I know about you?"

"Hmm?"

"I told you a lot about me, but I don't know that much about you save for where you work and live..." Placing an arm around her shoulders he led her back toward the house. "Let's get some dry clothes on, and we can talk for a bit."

"We have to go inside?"

"You want to stay out here like this?"

"Well..." The rain was getting heavier, the water colder...maybe some warm clothes might be nice. He grinned, understanding, and steered her back into the house, handing her a towel which she took gratefully, rubbing the rain from her hair before picking out dry clothes from the duffle bag she'd brought. Once both were dry and changed, he held out his hand, leading her up the steps to the loft.

"Oh? I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I _do_," he scolded, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. "But we may as well be comfortable, don't you think?" Not able to argue with that, Murrue smiled, curling up in his arms as they sat down on the bed together. The rain still fell, pattering on the roof shingles gently. The sound was pleasant, dreamy almost, and she sighed, closing her eyes. She could hear his laughter again and shuffled closer, resting her head on his chest to listen. The low rumble echoed in her ears along with his heartbeat, a comforting sound she quickly grew to love. It really hadn't been that long since she'd met him, a matter of weeks if that, yet he'd become so important to her in that short amount of time. _I love him - and I don't even know how long I've loved him for. All I know is that I do.._

"Where do you come from?"

"Out east," she replied softly, smiling a little as she thought of home. "Mom and Dad still live out there.."

"Country girl, huh? Wouldn't have pegged you as one. You seem like a born city girl to me.."

"I had help. I won a scholarship to one of the big schools when I was fourteen, and that's where I met Erica. She taught me the things school didn't.." She vividly remembered her first day, and meeting the redheaded girl in class. The other girl had immediately taken her under her wing, helping her adjust to life in the city, and Murrue still owed her friend a great deal. "She knew Andrew liked me before I did...she kept it from me as long as she could. She said he wasn't right for me, and now I know she was right.."

He smiled a little, hand finding her hair to stroke it idly. He didn't say anything about Andrew, and she was glad of that. Instead he asked something different. "Were...you happy as a kid?"

"Yes, I was. I never had any brothers or sisters, but I always had company. Mom and Dad own a farm...I spent half my life outside..."

Mwu beamed in delight. "Really? That's awesome!"

"It isn't really.."

"No, it is." Taking her hand he kissed the fingers. "You were so lucky.." She giggled (rather breathlessly due to his attentions), remembering the cold mornings and early starts, as well as the mocking taunts at school about being a farmer's daughter. Andrew didn't know that about her, and part of her wondered what he would say if he ever found out. But Mwu was happy about it, even jealous...the warmth that flowed through her at that took her by surprise almost. He'd accepted her for everything she was, everything she'd kept secret, just as she had him. And gratefully, she kissed him. The embrace took him by surprise, azure eyes shooting wide open, but it didn't take him long to return it, his arms winding around her waist to bring her closer. And she smiled. His reaction was one she'd expected - she'd noticed it the other day, but he'd pulled away. This time she wasn't going to let him...

* * *

"How come you never told me?"

"Hmm?" She sounded drowsy, rather like he felt, but he was sure that her smile also mirrored his. Slowly he brushed a hand down her back, caressing the smooth skin to hear her purr in contentment.

"About your past. How come you kept it secret?"

"Because some people wouldn't be able to see past it. It was like that at school when I transferred. When I left I decided that I'd let people make their own decisions about me. And they did. Most think I was born in the city, that I've lived there all my life. Only the people I'm closest to know the truth..." He grinned, leaning down to kiss the crown of her hair. People she was closest to. Her friend...and him.

"Thanks for telling me.."

"Why wouldn't I?" she murmured, snuggling a little closer. "If I was going to tell anyone, I'd have told you. I love you, idiot.."

Mwu blinked, trying to process what he thought he'd just heard. _Did she say... _"You do?"

"Of course I do. I told you I'd chosen you...what did you think that meant?" She looked up at him, golden eyes full of such affection it almost took his breath away. His confusion and surprise must have showed on his face, because she giggled and kissed him gently before settling back down again. He just lay there, caught between shock, amazement, and sheer delight. She loved him. Not that he hadn't hoped for it, but...no-one had told him that since he'd been very small. For someone like her, who could probably choose anyone she wanted, the fact that she loved _him_... He sighed, feeling happier than he had in a very long time.

"I love you too..."

They talked quietly for most of the afternoon, curled in each other's arms sharing everything about themselves. She learned of his friendship with Andy, and how they'd been expected to be rivals, about what else had been expected of him, of how much he'd hated being in charge after his father's death. But he also told her of the good things, of his mother, of the very first time he'd found this place...of how he'd felt the day he first met her. And he in turn learned about her own childhood, of growing up on her parents' farm, of how hard she'd studied in order to move into the city.

"Didn't you like it where you grew up?"

"I loved it. Still do. I go back whenever I get chance. Mom and Dad were the ones who encouraged me to come out here. It wasn't easy at first - I was bullied for a while - but I learned to cope.." He nodded, brushing a hand over her hair again. He'd seen some of those private schools, how insular and reactive they were - a country girl in their midst would certainly have caused ripples. Not least because of her beauty. The other girls had likely been jealous of her.

"You're different from anyone I've ever met.."

She smiled. "I should hope so."

"You know what I mean. There's so much to you that no-one else ever sees.." Like there'd been another Murrue inside the one he'd met that day. The poised professional, perfectly dressed, looking as though she was born for city life...but the real Murrue was someone very different. And she was the one he'd fallen for. He also had kept parts of himself hidden, but anyone with a mind for research would be able to find out about him. He was no-one particularly special. Not like her. Murrue, for her part just smiled again, the expression full of mischief, which he found adorable...and extremely attractive. Grinning himself he began to tickle her, peppering her skin with kisses until she was breathless before pulling the blankets over the two of them for a second time.

* * *

That night the weather broke. It had rained most of the day, but the air had still retained it's warmth. Something had been waiting to give, and in the middle of the night it did. The sky lit up with a brilliant flash, followed a half-second later by a vicious crack. The sound woke the sleeping Murrue, who peered around confused for a moment before the thunder crashed again. Closing her eyes, she tried hard to calm herself, though she knew by her racing heart that it would be unlikely. Ever since she'd been a child she'd been terrified of thunderstorms, even though she knew the fear was irrational. Pulling the blankets over her head she curled into a ball, shivering violently. This awoke the one beside her, he half-sitting up as he too heard the sounds. "Oh. Guess it was bound to happen.." He seemed about to lay back down, but paused, placing a hand on her back. "Murrue? Are you all right?"

"F-fine.." she replied, hating how her voice shook.

"Are you scared?"

She didn't answer, hoping he wouldn't laugh. Nothing happened for a second or two, then he lifted the blankets in order to lie closer beside her, winding an arm around her waist. "It's okay.." he whispered. "I'm here..." The warmth of his embrace, the soft words...they calmed her more than she'd expected. She felt safe, protected almost, and although the sound of the thunder still frightened her, it's effects were lessened by his presence, and the way he murmured words of comfort. _Is this what it'll always be like? If I'm ever scared or sad, will he always keep me safe?_

_Did I choose better than I thought?_

* * *

( Lol, turned out different than expected again XD

please read and review! )


	7. Chapter 7

He'd been pacing all morning. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, twirling a pen in one hand. He looked agitated, blue eyes narrowed as he walked from one side of his office to the other, back and forth, and she was pretty sure what was wrong. It concerned the empty desk beside her. For someone who so rarely took holidays (sometimes she thought her friend didn't even remember she had them) the younger woman sure had seemed eager to go. The happiness in her eyes had been unmistakeable, a smile to her lips Erica had never seen before - there'd been something, or someone waiting for her. _And I'm inclined to think it's __**someone**__. I'm glad for her. She deserves to be happy, to find the one to make her happy, and I think that she has... _ But it was clear that the someone, whoever he was, wasn't Andrew Bartfeld., which also made her glad. Murrue was a kind and gentle soul, her background sometimes making her an easy target for those who would take advantage of her. Erica had protected her since school, and was determined that whoever would take over from her would be as good a person as the one they'd care for. Andrew was good, yes. but whoever he chose would most likely have a lonely life. The man spent most evenings socialising with the city's elite, living a life of champagne bubbles and camera flashes - the girl he chose would have to get used to always being in the limelight, and if not, be used to spending most evenings at home alone. That wasn't the kind of life for Murrue. She deserved to be the most important person in the world to whoever chose her. _And this evening, I'll find out for myself if she is._

The sun was setting as she walked along the coastal road, people moving toward the city dressed in their best, ready for a night of glamour and parties. The beach was almost empty save for a few walkers with dogs, and a couple. They looked to be enjoying themselves, racing each other along the wet sand at the shore, and Erica found herself watching with a smile as the smaller of the two ran and jumped on their companion's back. He laughed, spinning her around before taking off down the beach with her, her squeals of delight echoing across the quiet sand. And the woman watching blinked. That voice was familiar... As she watched, the man came to a stop and set their passenger down, catching her hand to bring her close. She accepted without hesitation, winding slender arms around his waist and closing her eyes as he kissed the crown of her hair.

_She's found him. Her someone..._ This was the way she had been when Erica had first met her, happy and carefree, until the pressures of school and work had forced a more sombre mood from her. This solemnity and poise had lasted for over ten years, the younger woman's nature all but smothered by it. But here, with this person... Murrue stood on her tiptoes to steal a kiss before taking off running again, her laughter ringing over the sand. Her companion smiled, touching fingers to his lips for a moment before chasing after her. The older woman grinned. Another who'd fallen under Murrue's spell. Bartfeld had without even seeing the real woman beneath the shell, but Erica had little doubt that this man had seen everything, perhaps even knew everything. _He's hers now. No-one who's seen everything Murrue is can help being drawn to her... _Up ahead, Murrue vanished into the network of trees lining the shore, followed by the man. And Erica nodded, turning around to walk home. She'd seen what she'd wanted to without even making it halfway to her friend's house. The younger woman was happy, and that was all she'd needed to know.

* * *

"Slow down!"

"Make me!" Laughing she ran ahead, darting through the trees so quickly he could only catch a glimpse of her hair and the blue dress she wore. Thoroughly enjoying himself, he followed, knowing that once they reached open ground she had no chance of outrunning him. And she knew it. She was likely making for the house, so... Slipping through a gap in the trees he took a different path, he knowing these woods like the back of his hand, and as he'd expected he arrived in the clearing first. As quietly as he could, Mwu hid inside and waited, grinning when he heard her light footsteps on the grass. She ran into the house, cheeks pink from exertion...and he pounced.

"Mwu!"

"I gotcha."

"Yes, you do," she admonished gently, turning around in his embrace and poking his nose. "But you cheated."

"I cheated?"

She stood on her tiptoes to brush a light kiss to his lips. "Yep. You took a different route, didnt you? You made sure you'd get home before me. That's not fair." He opened his mouth to protest - but what she'd said made him pause. The word she'd used, without thinking...

"Home?"

"Hmm?"

"Just now...you said 'home'." Brushing a hand over her hair he smiled gently. "Is that really how this place feels?" Murrue blushed, gaze dropping, but she smiled a little.

"This place feels...familiar. Comfortable. Like my apartment...like home should. I know I have to go back in a couple of days, but..."

"Who says?"

"But I thought.." She frowned slightly, chewing her bottom lip. "A few days. That's how long we said, isn't it?"

"Stay as long as you want. A week, two weeks, it's okay. It's...nice, having you here." He didn't say _how_ nice, or how he'd be happy to let her stay here for always - this was enough for now. His girlfriend beamed happily and kissed him again before wriggling free and running up the steps to the bed, probably to check through the clothes left in her duffle bag. In truth, he'd been saddened when he remembered how short her stay was...he'd intended to ask her to extend her visit, but it had all worked out. Leaning against the wall he smiled and glanced around the little house. It looked different somehow. Not just because he could see her things here and there, a bag, a hat, a pair of small sandals, but in a way he wasn't sure how to describe. It seemed warmer, more comforting, simply because she was there. With an odd sense of giddiness, he tiptoed up the steps unnoticed and pounced again, enjoying her squeak of alarm.

"Should I be used to this by now?" she asked, soft voice amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Yep," he replied cheerfully, nuzzling his face into her neck to plant tiny kisses. Murrue sighed, but didn't pull away, instead reaching up behind her to tangle her fingers in his hair. Buoyed by this he tugged her into his lap to continue the attention, stroking her arms and murmuring endearments until she purred in contentment. He'd learned a great deal about her in the time she'd been here, hopes and dreams, likes and dislikes...and where she was most sensitive. He kissed the back of her neck, grinning when she gasped softly. She made as if to escape his grasp but it was half-hearted at best, he easily keeping hold of her, though he stopped the kisses for a moment to see if that really was what she wanted. And just as he thought she grumbled, shuffling around on his lap until he began the kisses again.

"Quit wiggling.."

She giggled and squirmed a little more, knowing perfectly well the effect it had on him. Mwu closed his eyes at the sensation, mentally debating on whether to make her regret her teasing, or go take a cold shower...but in the end she decided for him, turning around on his lap and kissing him. And that was pretty much that.

* * *

The next morning found him sitting on the porch, letting the steam from hot coffee soothe tired eyes. He and Murrue had lain awake long into the night, talking and star-watching before finally falling asleep. She was still up there, curled beneath the blankets, and had never stirred once as he'd unwound himself from her. Why he'd awoken early was anyone's guess, but he planned to rejoin her once the coffee was finished. Suppressing a mighty yawn, he stretched out...then blinked in surprise. There was someone standing by the trees a short distance away - someone he'd never expected to see here. The visitor stared at him, then the house...then raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly what I'd expected.."

"What did you expect?" was Mwu's mild reply, taking another swig of his coffee.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I knew you wouldn't have kept on living in your dad's house - you always did hate that place. But this? No wonder no-one's been able to find you.."

"I figured they'd stop looking after a while." He shrugged, fixing azure eyes on the matching sky. His old friend sighed, shaking his head, and continued to look the little house up and down. After a while. the blonde man glanced back at the visitor. "Why are you here, anyway? How'd you find this place?"

"I've been looking for _her_." Andy didn't specify which 'her', but then again, he didn't need to. "Simmons saw you both yesterday, and I followed her. I was trying to find out where Murrue lives - she never told me - but I'm pretty sure that even if I did find her place, I wouldn't find her there." He glanced up at the house again. "She's here, isn't she?"

"And if she was?"

Andy scowled. "Dont't play games, I know she is. I saw the way you looked at her that day. Why you?"

"Why me?"

"What the hell kind of life can you give her? Here in a place like this? I could give her anything she wanted, anything at all...but she chose you?"

Mwu raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you're here? 'Cause you're pissed she chose me and not you? What if some things are more important than money?" The other man opened his mouth as though to argue with that, then frowned as he thought about the quietly-spoken words. To those with money, other things besides money were seldom as important. The blonde man had no doubt that his friend did love Murrue in his own way - the young woman had an air about her that drew people to her. "What do you know about her?"

"Not that much, actually. She came to work for my dad a couple of years ago, with Simmons. I remember thinking how beautiful she was, and I remember how protective the other girl was of her - and still is. But Murrue seemed to me like the perfect girl, the cool and calm type, and...what?" Mwu was grinning, shaking his head at his own memories.

"Nothing. I thought that too when I first saw her. Those eyes of hers can see right through you."

Andy nodded, smiling himself. "And her smile, though I'm sure you've seen that."

_I've seen it... _Last night in fact, the expression made more beautiful by the starlight from the window. She'd been half asleep but happy, pulling him close for a kiss before letting him rest his head on her chest. Seeing the happy grin, Andy shook his head, though he was still smiling. "This wasn't how I expected things to be. When I found out you were the one she'd chosen I came over here ready to punch you out, wanting to know what you had that I didn't. I guess I still wonder, since you gave everything up, but I really don't know as much about her as I'd like. She saw something in you she didn't in me...and while I'm not happy about it, I'll respect her choice. Just as long as you take care of her."

"I will.."

She woke up alone. Confused, she wrapped up in her robe and tiptoed downstairs, seeing her lover sitting on the porch staring out to sea. He was often there, so that in itself wasn't strange, but his expression was. In place of the usual gentle smile was an odd solemnity, blue eyes faraway until she placed a hand on his arm. Then he did smile, taking her hand to draw her down onto his lap, and they sat together like that for a time. Murrue could tell that something wasn't quite right, but decided not to ask, just taking his hands and squeezing a little. He seemed to appreciate the gesture, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

He kissed her again. "Being quiet. Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine. I was surprised you weren't there, though, we were up pretty late.."

"Woke up early, and I didn't want to disturb you. You look cute when you're sleeping.." Murrue blushed but smiled, glancing down at her feet, which had somehow become entangled with his. Something was still bothering him, and she knew he could tell, so she kissed his hands.

"I love you."

He let out a breath, some of the tension escaping then. "I love you too." Whatever was wrong, he would let her know sooner or later. For now, she'd just leave things as they were, and enjoy her time with him.

* * *

( tiger lol

please read and review! )


	8. Chapter 8

"You sure do spend a lot of time here.."

She smiled a little but didn't look up, preferring instead to keep gazing out to sea. She'd been a dreamer as long as he'd known her, but that trait had become more pronounced since she had come back from her holiday. Thinking about being somewhere else..._with_ someone else. And he knew perfectly well who that someone was. She hadn't spoken of him since returning to work, which led him to think that La Fllaga hadn't told her he'd been there. He could understand why,

but it still bothered him...like he'd been dismissed. He'd said he'd respect her choice, but wanted to try one more time to influence that choice. Deep down he knew it was a case of being too used to getting anything he wanted, but... "Why'd you choose him?"

"Hmm?"

"La Fllaga. Why him? I know he's the one you've been seeing, the one you ran off from the restaurant to go back to." Murrue frowned, clearly troubled by that knowledge, and looked down at her hands. She didn't answer him, which he'd expected, but he pushed on regardless, wanting to hear some kind of answer. "You could have had anything you wanted."

"I know, and thank you for that," she replied softly. "But I love him."

"_I _love _you_," he murmured, hating himself for the sadness that flickered across her features. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"It counts for a lot. I'm sorry for hurting you, but things are the way they are." She turned to leave, but he caught her wrist and spun her back toward him. She scowled, amber eyes flashing in anger. "Let me go!"

"When you tell me why you chose him over me. He has no job, no family - he just sits out there in that hut day after day and stares out to sea. What the hell's so special about that?"

"It isn't about what he does or has...it's about what he _is_. You and he are quite similar on the surface - that might be why he caught my attention in the first place - but deep down you're very different. You've lived with all this money for so long you wouldn't know what to do without it. That isn't for me.." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not the person you're looking for. You need someone who was born for a life like that...not a farm girl." At his surprised expression she smiled sadly, placing a hand on his arm for a second before walking away.

"Farm girl?"

"She never wanted you to know," Simmons remarked later, spinning a pen around her hand. "Not because she was ashamed of it - rather the opposite in fact. She looks and acts as though she was born for the city, and unless you know the truth you'd never guess. That's why she's always avoided getting too close to you."

"Was she worried about what I'd think? If she isn't ashamed.."

"It would always be in the back of your mind though, wouldn't it?" the redheaded woman asked. "And if your father found out you'd chosen a farm girl...well, do you really think either of you would be happy?" Andrew blinked, thinking this through, then sighed, shaking his head with a rueful smile. He'd known she was smart, but her foresight startled him - she'd known that early on that the two of them wouldn't suit each other? Simmons nodded with a smile. "She's always been a smart cookie.."

The apartment was quiet, the silence only broken by the ticking of the clock on the mantel and the steady purr of her pet cat. Leaning back a little on the sofa she flicked through a blue leather binder, smiling at the memories contained within the pages. Photographs, some dating back to when she was a child, the images grown faded and discoloured now. Her standing in the yard in front of her parents' house, holding the orphaned duckling she'd been given to take care of. Her mother stood close behind her, warm brown eyes and chestnut hair like her own clear to see. She'd always wished she'd grow up to look like her mother when she grew up... The next set of pictures had been taken when she'd started school in the city, herself at fourteen standing with Erica, the redheaded girl grinning and making a peace sign to the camera. _I was lucky to have met her. Without her I wouldn't have made it through school. She helped me get my confidence back... _The two of them appeared in more pictures, older each time until the last photograph, which had been taken at Christmas last year. Andrew was also in the picture, wide grin to tanned face, and she smiled a little. She knew her decision and words had hurt him, but they would always have hurt one of them. Andrew had tried so hard to win her over, and for a while she'd enjoyed his attention...even though she'd known deep down that it could never work out. But then she'd met _him_.

"And he didn't really try.." she murmured out loud, causing Samantha to look up with a sleepy mew. She giggled, catching hold of the seashell pendant. "Well, he _did_ give me this, and the hairpin.." He'd stolen it while she was trying to fix her hair, decorating the tiny object with feathers discarded by a hummingbird before clipping it back in her hair. Like Andrew, he could give her anything she wanted...but he chose to give her objects from the natural world, from the environment in which he lived, and somehow, that meant more. "I don't have a photograph of him, but that doesn't matter. All I have to do is close my eyes and I can see his face.." She was in no doubt that the choice she'd made had been the right one, but what she hadn't expected was how much she'd changed because of him. Before she'd met him she'd become used to life in the city, of the buildings, traffic and crush of people, but now... _Now it stifles me. Like I can't breathe. Standing at the window today...all I wanted was to be out there in the fresh air. It's __**his**__ fault. He makes me feel like I did when I was a little girl. Mom says that they could never keep me indoors back then..._ With a sigh, Murrue leaned back a little further, thinking of home.

* * *

_The old house was warm. Stepping forward she placed a tiny hand on the wall, feeling the roughness of the stone beneath her fingers. Mama had said that this house had been here for two hundred years, and she wondered how many other gils like her had touched this wall to feel the sun. Looking up she smiled, seeing the ivy growing up the wals to her bedroom window, which was open to let the yellow curtains billow in the breeze. Mama had given her a little knapsack, knowing where she'd likely be spending her time today, packing some sandwiches, cookies and a bottle of soda in alongside the dolls. "Remember when to come home, okay?"_

_The little girl nodded. She wasn't able to tell the time yet, but she knew that when the sun touched the chimney of the house she had to go back. Waving she ran off, sandalled feet tapping on the path until she reached the gate at the end, which she climbed over to reach her destination. Daddy's cornfield was a special place, where she could run for hours and never reach the end, and no-one could find her. Laughing, she ran through the tall golden stalks, spinning around and around under the perfect blue sky. For a seven-year-old girl, this was paradise, somewhere she could play forever and ever. She'd told Mama she wanted to stay here for always, even when she was grown-up. Her auntie and uncle had told her about the big city near the sea, but it didn't sound like that much fun to her. Not when all this was on her doorstep._

_This was home, and it always would be._

* * *

For a moment, she didn't know where she was. Blinking back sleep, she gazed around the little apartment. Everything was as she'd left it, from the half-empty coffee cup on the table, to the photo album, to the now sleeping cat curled up on her lap. Managing a smile, she reached up to rub her eyes, and noticed with some surprise that her fingers came away coated in tears. How long had it been since she'd dreamed of home? Or cried when she had? She missed the farm and her parents, sure enough, and didn't visit as often as she'd like to, but homesickness was something she hadn't felt since she'd been a teenager. So why now? Was it because she'd met him? He reminded her of the simpler life she'd left behind, and how she'd never really stopped missing it. And there was really only one way to get this out of her system. "I want to go home.." And since he'd done so much to reawaken that wish, when she did go home, she would take him with her. "Do you think he'd like that?" Samantha, for her part, didn't answer, not even when Murrue ruffled her fur gently. _He loves the outside so much - he says it's the peace and quiet. But where he lives, it isn't completely quiet. There's the sea, and the sound of the traffic in the distance. Back home there are just the birds. He'd love it... _Hugging herself she giggled, imagining his delighted smile. "I bet Mom and Dad will like him.."

A few weeks later she stood with him on the platform of the city's main railway station, two small bags at their feet. She'd ended up buying him some clothes, since he didn't seem to own a decent shirt nor a pair of shoes. He'd hated the shopping trip, and hadn't much liked coming into the city to catch the train. But here, right now, all that seemed to have been forgotten. Mwu was looking all around him, at the platforms, other trains, people and timetables, with a huge boyish smile on his face. "Haven't you ever been anywhere like this?"

"No," he admitted quite cheerfully. "Not since Dad died, and he wasn't the kind of guy who'd have used the train. How far is it to your mom's house?"

"Not sure. Fifty, sixty miles or so? But the journey shouldn't take that long. It's been a while since I've been back, but I called Mom and told her. She'll be waiting for us."

"She knows I'm going?"

The young woman grinned. "Oh, she knows. I call her every week and tell her how things are going. I told her about you, about how we'd met - she's looking forward to meeting you." He flushed a light pink, embarrassed but happy, and grinned sheepishly when she kissed him on the cheek. He'd been just as happy as she'd expected when she'd invited him on this journey, wrapping her up in a hug that had almost cracked her ribs. He admitted to being more than a little nervous about meeting her parents, though she'd assured him they'd love him. They might ask him a few questions, but nothing too bad. Hearing the train she smiled and took her boyfriend's arm. She'd never taken anyone back home before - proof of how special he had become to her. As they climbed aboard the train he took a last look around him, taking in everything, before tugging her to a window seat so he could see everything that passed. _Like a little boy on his first train ride, wanting to see everything. I wonder how long it's been since he even went out of the city?_

* * *

It was beautiful. The sun shone down from a perfect blue sky, bathing the countryside in warmth, but what struck him most was how _quiet_ it was. No traffic - the road they walked down was deserted - there was just the wind and the birds. Even his companion was silent, though her pale face was alight with happiness. He squeezed her hand gently, smiling when she returned the pressure but not his gaze. If it was the first time she'd been home in a while, she'd want to take everything in, each new piece of scenery bringing back memories. He wouldn't spoil that for her. Instead he contented himself with looking all around, at how different it all was to home. By the side of the road grew flowers of all colours, white, blue, red and yellow...he'd seen similar ones back home, but never in this number. Stooping he picked a red one and tucked it behind her ear, followed by a kiss to the tip of her nose. Murrue blushed faintly but smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

"Why'd you move away from somewhere like this?"

She shrugged. "Following the dreams, I guess. All my friends planned to move to the city once they graduated - they were always talking about it, so when I won the scholarship I figured I'd see what all the fuss was about.."

"And?"

"It wasn't so bad. There were days when I just wanted to pack up and go home, but I stuck it out. I never liked it as much as here, but I found a good job...and met some good people.." She pinked again as he grinned, and pointed to the crest of the hill they'd been walking up. "You'll like this.."

And she was right. Over the hill the landscape spread out in a stunning display, the multicoloured fields like a patchwork quilt. In the middle of this nestled a warm stone house, surrounded by other buildings and even a pond. He could only stare, having never seen anything like this before. It was so beautiful. "Why didn't you tell me you lived in paradise?"

She giggled. "When I was little it seemed that way to me too.." She led him toward the house, stopping to pet a cat sunning itself on a wall. "I'm glad nothing's changed. All of this looks exactly as it did the day I left.." Her steps sped up a little, she clearly eager to greet her parents, but he hung back. Not that he didn't want to meet her mom and dad, but... _What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm not right for her? I'm not exactly the kind of guy they'd have imagined for her... _Murrue noticed his reluctance, and turned back with a gentle smile. "It's all right. Don't worry.."

"But.."

"They'll like you. And even if by some chance they don't, I do." Squeezing his hand again, she brought it to her lips to kiss the fingers before walking into the house's kitchen. It was cool and pleasant, smelling of bread and flowers. There was a basket of cut roses on the table as well as a half-eaten apple, but no-one was in sight at first. His girlfriend shook her head in fond exasperation, picking up one of the flowers to breathe in it's scent. And despite his worry, Mwu chuckled softly. She looked complete here, more at home than anywhere he'd ever seen her...even in his own house. _One day she will be though. That's a promise to myself... _ He glanced up as a door opened, seeing a woman walk through holding a basket of clothes. And he blinked. It was as though he was looking at an older Murrue. Dark auburn hair, golden-brown eyes - only the faint lines at the corners of lips and eyes betrayed a difference. Coughing slightly he looked away, hearing Murrue's laughter. The older woman beamed delightedly, setting down the clothes and enfolding the younger in a hug which was happily returned.

"Welcome home, sweetheart.."

He watched this reunion with a smile, keeping quiet so as not to spoil the moment. The two were talking nineteen to the dozen, catching up on everything that had happened, so carefully he sidled away intending to stand in the garden...but he was spotted. Her mother grinned and beckoned him over, looking him up and down. "So you're the one, are you? The one Murrue talked about in her letters and phone calls... I'll make us all some tea, and you can tell me about yourself.."

"He's a nice young man." Running hot water over the cake plate, Lily Ramius peeked out of the window to see young Mwu sitting out in the garden. The ducks from the pond seemed quite interested in him, some of them waddling up to see if he had any bread, which made him smile. "Very handsome." Her daughter blushed but said nothing, preferring instead to keep drying the cups they had used. It was clear from this reaction and the way she'd acted around the young man that she loved him very much. _And I'm glad of it. I always hoped she'd find someone - there was that other young man she sometimes spoke of, but it never seemed as though she was too interested in him. Peter_ _checked them both... _"He's worth quite a lot of money, isn't he? I know you better than to think that was the reason, but if he has all that, why does he live in the house you told me about?"

Murrue smiled a little. "He saw what money did to his family - he didn't have a happy time growing up. He still has it, but from what I can tell what he needs for the life he leads barely scrapes what he has.."

"Any presents?"

She reached up to clasp the seashell pendant she wore. "He made them for me. He says that there are things in nature more beautiful than anything money could buy..." Lily beamed. She had little doubt that the young man would make sure her daughter wanted for nothing, but it seemed he also had his feet firmly on the ground. If this relationship lasted, the two of them would be very happy.

"Your dad will like him."

"You think so?"

"Oh yes. I think he's expecting Mwu to be rather arrogant - he says money can ruin people. But he's almost the opposite. Yes, your dad will like him. He might grill him a bit, but he'll like him."

And he did. Young Mwu sat in the armchair as though it were burning hot, fidgeting and shuffling as questions were fired at him. Peter was wearing his best 'stern' expression, brows knitted together as he stared at his daughter's boyfriend. Murrue herself was torn between amusement and sympathy, burying her face in a glass of lemonade while snatching peeks up at the goings-on. Lily was able to tell that her husband actually very much approved of the young man...he was just having a bit of fun. He'd always threatened to interrogate any man brought home - it would have to be someone very special to pass muster with him. And it seemed as though Mwu did.

* * *

"That was tough.."

She giggled at his despondent tone, moving close to wrap her arms around his waist and look out onto the night. Since her old room was too small for two, her mother had suggested they stay up in the hayloft for the duration of their visit so they could stay together, and also have some privacy. The loft was airy and sweet-smelling, facing out over the fields...she'd stayed up here for hours as a child. Mwu seemed captivated by the view, staring out at the silver-hued world, which seemed to calm him after the busy day. She knew her parents very much liked him, and had told him so. "You musn't worry.."

"Did he have to grill me like that?"

"He was only making sure you were all right. I saw his smile when he was talking to Mom later.." Kissing him on the cheek she settled her chin on his shoulder. "He likes you."

He smiled a little, seemingly reassured, and the two sat in contented silence for a while watching the night. She was about to pull him back to settle in the blankets when a few scuffles sounded below them. He blinked, looking around for the source of the sound, and she patted his arm. "Mouse."

"Oh." A few moments later there was a quiet rustling, a squeak...and an unearthly _screech_ that made him almost jump out of his skin. "What the-"

Murrue giggled again, knowing it was unfair but unable to help herself. To her the sound was familiar, but never heard back in the city. "It's an owl. Look." The unseen creature had landed silently on the roof opposite, wide black eyes peering out of a heart-shaped white face, the unfortunate mouse held tightly in a sharp beak. The bird then ruffled light brown feathers before taking off. "They've always hunted around here.." He nodded, though she could feel that his heart was still racing. "Were you scared?"

"No!"

"Yes, you were."

"I was not!" He lunged for her and she tried to dodge, but there was nowhere to run to...and no way to escape when he began to tickle her. Laughing helplessly she did her best to wriggle free, finally managing to scramble away to hide in a corner of the darkened loft, trying her hardest not to laugh. He was laughing himself, clearly enjoying this game. "I'm going to find you." In truth, she half-wanted him to, feeling a small bubble of excitement in her stomach at what would likely happen when he did. Keeping very still she watched him search, footsteps creaking on the wood as he got closer and closer...until he spotted her. "Still going to run?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what you have planned." Mwu grinned - then pounced, scooping her up in his arms to carry her back over to the blankets. And she just smiled, reaching up to trace his features in the half-darkness. "Punishment?"

"The worst kind," he replied, before catching her lips in a kiss.

* * *

( :shrugs: iunno lol

please read and review! )


	9. Chapter 9

"You're taking your time with that.."

He grinned, taking a huge bite out of the ham and cheese sandwich and somehow managing to keep his balance while swingng his legs. They sat together on the gate overlooking her father's cornfield, eating the lunch she'd prepared for them both before they went out walking. They'd spent all their time here outdoors, exploring the countryside surrounding the farm. They'd been up into the woods, into the fields, and even to the river to paddle in the slow-moving water. They planned to go there again today, having put together homemade fishing rods to see if they could catch anything. He was looking forward to it - but then again he looked forward to everything they did here, his sheer enthusiasm and delight easy to see. Her parents had noticed and encouraged it, giving him little jobs to do around the farm. It had started with feeding the ducks and chickens, to helping with the few cows, and tomorrow they planned to see what he was like with bees. Murrue had watched this with pride, as had her mother. _"You found the right one. How many other city guys would come all the way out here and not only like it, but take to it as though they'd been born to it?" _ Looking up at her boyfriend she smiled, shuffling closer to where he sat on the gate and resting her head on his shoulder. Mwu smiled at the affectionate gesture and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Is it always like this here?"

"This quiet, or this hot?"

"Both."

"Quiet, yes. Hot, no." She patted the gate. "In winter the snowdrifts can pile this high." He whistled softly and gazed around again, evidently trying to imagine the landscape blanketed in white. "Would you still like it here?"

He nodded. "It'd still be beautiful, just in a different way.." Finishing his sandwich he jumped down off the gate, picking up his bag before catching her around the waist and spinning her in the air to hear her squeals of laughter. When he finally set her down she smiled up at him, tracing his features before hugging him tightly. Chuckling rather breathlessly he returned the embrace, dropping a kiss to the crown of her hair. "What's this for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No, I guess not. It's nice though.." She nodded and nuzzled her face into his neck to breathe in his scent. In truth, she was happy. Happier than she'd been in a long time. Whether it was just down to him, or also to her surroundings she wasn't sure, but she'd accept it regardless. After a moment she pulled away, but not before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. He grinned and ruffled her hair, then held out his hand.

"Don't they look sweet together?"

"If you say so."

She frowned and threw the dishcloth she'd been using at her husband's head. "You have no romance in your soul at all."

"Sure I do. I married you, didn't I?" Lily sighed at the non-comittal answer, looking back out of the kitchen window at the young couple. She planned to talk to Mwu when Murrue wasn't around, to ask him if he had any plans. She'd supported her daughter's wish to work in the city, knowing the opportunities there were far more than she'd have got at home, but still... _I never stopped hoping she'd come back home. Find a nice boy and settle down. And this young man is just right. I hope she sees that..._

She was half-asleep. Warmed by the sun she lay on the riverbank, her head cradled in his lap. They'd come down here to fish, but so far hadn't done much but lie here and talk. He leaned against the grassy bank, one hand idly caressing her hair as he gazed at the lazy water. Blinking drowsily she reached out to trail her fingers in the river, smiling at the feel of it.

"What are you dreaming about?"

"Nothing really." She was thinking, yes, about a lot of things. About him, about how content she was, and how much she didn't want to leave. Most times when she had to return to the city she felt sad, but not so sad that she wanted to stay. But now... She'd found someone who loved this place as much as she did, someone she could rediscover it with...the temptation to just stay here was almost overwhelming. But the city was Mwu's home, and where she worked - they would have to go back. Leaning back a little further into her companion's embrace she sighed, watching a dragonfly skip across the surface of the water. And without her noticing, a single tear escaped to roll down her cheek.

"Hey, hey..." The next she knew he'd lifted her up to sit in his lap, gently brushing away the tear with his thumb. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"It's nothing, I'm okay.." It was a lie, and she knew he'd see through it. He smiled fondly and kissed her forehead before hugging her close. He didn't ask again, clearly knowing that she _wasn't_ okay, and perhaps knowing the reason why. Grateful for this, Murrue rested her head on his shoulder. _He knows why I'm sad. It's only been a few months since I met him, but he understands me better than anyone except for Erica... _

"Can we stay here?"

She laughed softly. "Don't tempt me."

"If it's what you want, then why not? As long as you let me stay with you, I have no problem with it. I don't want to have to go back by myself.."

"Would you miss me?"

"More than anything." He kissed the crown of her hair. "You know how lonely I get when you're not around.." She pinked, but smiled, kissing him in turn. He'd admitted that when she wasn't with him he didn't know what to do with himself, sitting on the porch of his little house staring out to sea. He grinned rather sheepishly, then brightened as an idea seemed to occur to him. "I know! When we get back, why don't you move in with me?"

"Eh?"

Mwu fairly beamed, almost hopping up and down in excitement. "Move in with me! That way we don't have to be alone anymore. Then after a while...maybe we could move back out here together. What do you think?"

"That sounds nice.." she admitted. Living with him would certainly be an adventure. "It sounds very nice. But.."

"But?"

"I'd love to see what it's like to live with you...but I don't want to leave here.."

"Wouldn't you miss the city?"

"What is there to miss? What does it have that this place doesn't?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Wouldn't you miss going out with your friends? I bet they'd miss you.." Murrue nodded, gazing down at her hands. Erica she would miss a great deal - the older woman had been her best friend for over ten years. Leaving her behind would be painful.

"I think Erica might be pleased for me. She'd miss me, but if she met you I think she'd understand. She'd like you."

"She doesn't like Andy."

"But you're not like him," she pointed out with a kiss. "She noticed I'm happier now than I was before, and if she knew it was because of you, she'd be pleased."

He grinned. "So we stay here?"

"Sounds like a plan." Stretching out in the sun, she snuggled back into his embrace with a content sigh. It was a pretty big risk - uprooting the two of them to move all the way out here. For her, it was no big deal. This was her home. She'd have to sell her city apartment, and transfer work, but that was easy enough. The company had branches all over the country, including one in the nearby town, and the apartment was in a good spot. But for _him..._. "I'd still have to go back to get things straightened out, but you could stay here.."

"Without you?" His face puppydogged, smile not even returning when she ruffled his hair.

"I think Mom and Dad would like that. And it'd be good for you. Living where you do and like you do, you don't have to see or talk to anyone but me. But things are different here. You can't live in a village like this and never talk to your neighbours.."

He still looked unconvinced, but nodded with a sigh, "Where will I stay?"

"In the hayloft still perhaps, or maybe Mom would let you stay in my old room. You could keep working with Dad." Mwu leaned back against the riverbank, azure eyes focused on the mirroring blue sky, seemingly deep in thought. She knew he liked it here - he enjoyed the work, enjoyed her mother's cooking, and would sit for hours at night watching the scenery. But did he like it as much as she did?

"Are you sure this is all right? It's just an idea...we can go back to the sea if you want.."

"No, I'd like to live here.." His smile was back. "With you, and near the river. I don't really have many ties to anywhere but that house, and we can hang onto that - maybe go for quiet weekends there. Think selling your apartment will take long?"

She shook her head. The waiting list for that area was a long one...she was in little doubt that it would sell very quickly. Transferring branches might pose more of a problem. _Erica would be fine with it...she might even be happy about it. But Andrew has the final say. What if he doesn't let me go?_

_--_

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Her younger friend smiled a little, handing her the glass of wine she'd just poured. "I need your help. I'm planning on moving back home - I've already put this place on the market. Could you have a look into a transfer for me?"

Erica blinked. She'd noticed that Murrue had been less and less happy here, spending most of her time at work dreaming, and most of her time out of it in the woods. "What brought this on?"

"Last week, when I went back to visit. I realised how much I didn't want to leave..." She looked around at her apartment, her home for the last six years. "It's nice here too, and there are a lot of things and people here I'll miss. But..."

"Won't you miss _him_?"

"Hmm?"

The older woman grinned. "Don't play innocent, honey. I'm talking about the blonde studmuffin you've been spending your time with. Oh yes, I've seen him," she remarked cheerily as Murrue's eyes widened. "Very handsome. Does he know you're moving away?"

A shy nod. "He knows. He's there right now, staying with my mom and dad.."

"You're going to move in with him?" At another nod, Erica beamed. "I'll do what I can for you. I'll even talk to Mr. Bartfeld for you. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"When you do go back down there, you take me with you so I can meet him properly. Okay?"

"Okay."

He missed her.

Two weeks since she'd gone back to the city, and while in that time she'd called him every night, it hadn't been the same. Hearing her soft voice so close, but not being able to touch or be near her...it hurt. Her parents were kind, and he liked them a lot - they'd done a lot to help him feel welcome here. Thanks to them, each day that passed made this sleepy place felt more like home, but it wouldn't truly be home without her.

"Did you go looking for somewhere?"

Peeking over the edge of the hayloft he sat in, he saw her mother smiling up at him. "Yeah. I found a good place not far away, down by the river."

Lily frowned slightly, trying to think. "The old mill? Pretty big for two of you.."

"I know. But it looks perfect.." Big airy rooms, huge garden leading down to the river - as close to his house as he could find. "Think she'd like it?"

"I'm sure she will. Are you going to wait till she's sold her apartment?"

Mwu grinned and waved a sheaf of paper. "I already bought it." He rarely touched his money unless he needed it, preferring instead to live as simple a life as possible. But then again, he'd never met anyone he wanted to live that life with before. _I don't see the point in spending all that on myself. But I'd like to spend it on __**her**__... _"She said something about bringing her furniture over once she'd got everything sorted out.."

Lily smiled, climbing up the ladder to join him. "You're doing a lot for her."

"I love her." He was aware of how much he was risking and giving up for this chance, but to him it was more than worth it. When she came back, they would have a home to go to together, and from there - who knew?

--

( yay I have my own internets back :smile:

please read and review! )


	10. Chapter 10

"Will you calm down?"

"I _am_ calm."

"No, you're fidgeting. It's like you're on a spring. Just sit still. Read a book or something..."

The passenger huffed, slumping down in her seat with her arms folded. Her friend grinned. She'd agreed to drive the removal van the sixty miles or so from the city out to the tiny village, on the proviso that she got to see the place where her passenger grew up, and also meet her boyfriend. She'd seen the man on the beach, tall and broad-shouldered with blonde curly hair, and very much wanted to see if he was as right for Murrue as he seemed. Her friend was obviously looking forward to seeing him again, she unable to sit still the closer they got to the farm. "Sit still! If you don't stop shuffling I'll put the damn child locks on so you can't get out."

"Erica..." At the older woman's raised eyebrow, Murrue sank down in her seat again, grumbling under her breath. She was fun to tease. In truth, she was looking forward herself to getting to the farm, but she wasn't about to let Murrue know that. Instead she hid her smiles, focused her eyes on the road, and kept driving. In time, the wide highway changed to narrow country lanes, with fields on either side. Her passenger perked up again, a smile coming to her face as she saw apparently familiar landmarks.

"Which way do I go now?"

"Left at the next fork," The van climbed a gentle slope, and when it reached the crest of the hill...

"Is _this_ where you come from?" A tiny village nestled beside a river, and away to the right stood a farm surrounded by fields. It was like a picture postcard.

Murrue nodded happily. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful.." She'd seen pictures, yes, but none that could do this place real justice. Now she understood why her friend had been so homesick in the first few months after coming to the city. _If I'd lived here, I'm not sure if I'd have left... _ Driving up to the farm, Erica parked the van not far from the house. No-one was in sight apart from a couple of chickens...it was all so quiet. Murrue gazed around herself for a moment, smile bright, then, to her friend's surprise, took off running.

"Hey wait! Where are..." Chasing after her, Erica saw the younger woman climb over a gate and jump into a field, racing through the waving golden stalks. "Murrue!"

She'd seen him. Standing there at the end of the cornfield, blonde curls half-hidden under a hat. He was shirtless, broadly muscled back burnt brown by the sun. Had three weeks done that much? Grinning she stopped not far away, amber eyes taking in (and very much appreciating) the change. Her heart was racing, and only partly due to the running. _I missed him... _With a content sigh, he turned around - then blinked. "You.."

"Hello."

He stared at her for a second or two, then his face lit up in a delighted smile. Without another word, he held out his arms, and she ran into them without a moment's hesitation, hugging him as tightly as she could. He chuckled softly, voice muffled by her hair. "When did you get here?"

"About two minutes ago." Closing her eyes she nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in the scent of warm skin. Three weeks since she'd seen him - it felt like forever. It had been for the best...after all, what better way to really find out how you felt about someone than to be separated from them for a while? She knew now, wrapped up in his arms, that she never wanted to be apart from him again. "I see Mom's been taking care of you.."

"I think she likes me." he replied cheerfully. "She let me stay in your old room, and she even made me cake."

"Oh? She must _really_ like you.." She poked his nose affectionately. "I only got cake on special occasions. Maybe I should be jealous.."

Mwu's answer was to lean down and kiss her. She managed a muffled giggle, standing on her tiptoes to return the embrace, her thin arms winding around his neck to bring him closer. When they broke apart he grinned boyishly, touching his forehead to hers. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. You been all right?"

"Oh yeah. Been working out here most days with your dad - there's a lot to do around here. And been fixing stuff up.."

"Oh?"

"I'll show you later." And not another word would he say about it. He simply took her hand and led her back toward the gate, the two of them walking quite slowly...enjoying being together again. He found himself watching her, taking in everything about her...he wanted to just steal her away and keep her to himself for a week. The house he'd bought for them was almost ready, water and electricity connected, walls painted - all that was needed was the furniture and her. He wanted to tell her about it, to show her it, but knew it would be better as a secret. The first she would know about it would be when they moved in.

"What's that smile for?"

"No reason," he replied cheerily. "I'm just happy to see you again." Murrue blushed but smiled herself, and nuzzled a little closer as they walked. She looked a little different than she had before she'd left, skin pale and eyes dulled - had the city done that? "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Tired is all.." She sighed and stretched out her free arm before looking back up at him with a gentle expression. "But I feel better now."

"Why'd you have to run so fast?" Hearing the unfamiliar voice Mwu glanced up at the gate, seeing a redheaded woman leaning there. She was watching them both with a critical eye...him especially. Having the distinct impression he was being sized up, he coughed and fidgeted, well aware of his girlfriend's laughter.

"This is Erica. She agreed to help me bring the furniture over on the condition that she got to meet you.."

_This is her best friend? The girl who took care of her for all that time...the one who doesn't like Andy? _With a deep breath he looked back up at the woman, forcing a smile onto his face. She cackled and clapped her hands. "He's so sweet! And such a handsome boy too. I like him."

Murrue raised an eyebrow. "Snap judgement there.."

"Oh, I'd already decided I liked him," Erica replied airily. "Because _you_ like him. You couldn't possibly fall for anyone who wasn't a good person. I just wanted to meet him." The younger woman sighed and shook her head, but Mwu grinned.

--

"I like your friend."

"She's embarrassing."

"But she's taken really good care of you.."

Murrue smiled a little and leaned into her boyfriend. _Even without me asking for it..._ "She always said that if I ever met someone I really liked, she wanted to meet them and make sure they were right for me. Andrew is a good person, but she knew I never really liked him in that way...she knew it wouldn't work out. But _you..._"

He beamed, evidently pleased he had so much approval. She stifled a giggle. As soon as they'd been alone Erica has practically squealed in delight, pronouncing him 'perfect'. _"He's such a sweetheart! You have to keep him!"_ Embarrassing wasn't the word, especially when she started asking questions Murrue wasn't sure how to answer. Like when the wedding was. _I don't think I've ever gone as red. It's bad enough with Mom dropping hints that the farm's been in our family for over a hundred years... _Palming her face she sighed, knowing she'd gone red again. She loved Mwu very much, but ideas like _that..._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's okay. Where are we going, anyway?"

"There." With a smile wider than any she'd seen from him, he pointed ahead. At the bottom of the lane they were walking down stood a red-brick building almost hidden by ivy. It was familiar enough, she remembering having played nearby as a child. But why here?

"The mill?"

He laughed, running ahead and pulling her along. "I have something to show you!" As they reached the building he tugged a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Here.."

"This.."

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful.." The rooms were bright and airy, a small flight of steps in one corner of the biggest. It had obviously been freshly painted, the floorboards sanded - she turned to look at Mwu, who seemed very proud of himself. "What are you showing me?"

"Home." he replied softly, reaching to brush a lock of escaped hair from her face. "I thought this place would be perfect for us, so I bought it. What do you think?"

Blinking stupidly she stared at him for several minutes, trying to process what he'd said. Then, as realisation dawned...she hugged him so tightly he coughed. "Thank you!" He seemd about to say something, but was cut off by a quick but fierce kiss before she let him go and bounded up the stairs to see more. The furniture she'd brought from the apartment was all here, the dresser, the vanity, the bed...when had he found time to do all this?

"How..."

"Welcome home."

--

( whee lol. No, no smuts, but maybe next chapter, ne? I did promise...

please read and review! )


	11. Chapter 11

The bus rattled round the winding lanes, the uneven road surface causing a rather bumpy ride for the passengers. One of these dropped her bag as they hit a particularly bad pothole, and bent to retrieve it with a smile before gazing out of the window again. Spring had stayed longer this year, the blossom causing a riot of colour in the hedges. It made the trip to and from town a pleasant one - even if she'd rather have stayed at home. He'd already gone when she'd woken up that morning, having left just after dawn to walk the half-mile or so to the farm. But like always, he'd left a note, telling her he'd have dinner waiting when she got home, to have fun at work, and that he loved her. _We've been here ten months now - it doesn't feel like that long. I thought he'd miss the sea more than he does, but as it's got warmer he spends more and more time in the river. Before, he was more of a turtle...spending hours in or by the sea, and hiding himself away from everyone. But now... _She grinned. _He's a frog._

The house was quiet but cool, all the doors and windows open to let in the fresh air. After fixing herself a glass of juice Murrue wandered into the sitting room. The mantel of the old fireplace was packed with framed photographs, taken during their time here. Her favourite was one her mother had taken in winter after a heavy snowfall. Mwu stood there, the snow past his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The two of them wore padded coats, hats, scarves and gloves - he'd wanted to make sure she was warm enough, so he'd heaped clothes on her before they went out. _I could barely walk, I was so padded up. But it was worth it... _His cheeks and the tip of his nose were bright red, his smile stretching almost to his ears...he'd been so happy that day. Putting the picture back, she walked to the back door and peeked out. The garden stretched out, dotted with flowering plants and trees, the fallen blossom petals littering the grass. And down by the river...She beamed.

He was lying there on the bank, bare feet in the water. One arm was thrown across his face, breathing slow and even...he was sound asleep. Stifling laughter, Murrue knelt down beside him, carefully moving his head so it rested in her lap. He looked so cute when he was sleeping...

"This is your favourite place, isn't it? How many times have I come home and found you sitting out here?" He collected things he found around here, birds' feathers, shiny pebbles, snail shells - with those and the ones from his cabin she'd brought, the house was full of his treasures. He made things out of them sometimes, like the seashell pendant he'd given her soon after they'd met. On her desk at work was a bird he'd made for her out of river clay, a pebble and some of the feathers...it was beautiful. Things like that meant more to her than any of the expensive gifts he'd given her, like the diamond earrings for her birthday. Not that she didn't like them, but... "I like presents best when you make them for me.."

"You make it sound like I spoil you.." His voice sounded sleepy but amused, and she glanced down to see him awake, azure eyes half-open. He smiled lazily, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the palm. "Do I?"

"You would if I'd let you."

He chuckled softly, knowing she had a point. He'd never spend any money on himself, yet he'd be happy to buy her anything she wanted. If she wanted anything. "All you have to do is ask.."

"For what? I have everything I could want." She leaned down and kissed him gently, her hair falling around their faces. He breathed in her scent with a content sigh, happy she was here now. He'd gotten home a couple of hours ago - her mother had sent him back with some eggs and butter, so he planned to make an omelette for them - and he'd fallen asleep out here waiting for her.

"Have a good day?"

"It passed.." Murrue sounded tired, and he peeked at her in concern. Her dark eyes were shadowed with violet, face pale...he wished she hadn't chosen to work in an office again. _It does her no good at all. When she's not there she looks so much better.. _Sitting up, he brushed a hand over her cheek, smiling despite himself when she leaned into his touch. If he could, he'd make it so she never had to work again, but he knew she wouldn't thank him for it. She was just the kind of person who needed to be busy.

"I wish you'd find a better job.."

"There's nothing wrong with the job I have." She poked the end of his nose. "You just don't like it."

"Your mom doesn't like it either."

She pouted. "Don't bring Mom into this. Whatever you said she'd agree with. She thinks you're wonderful.."

"Don't you?"

"Not when you're being like this. I like my job."

Mwu sighed. She was being stubborn again. He knew she really _didn't_ like her job, but that she hated to just give up. Until she found a good enough reason, she would keep going to the office. _She'd love to work at the farm, to help her mom and dad out the way she did when she was a kid, but unless she has an excuse.. _"Okay then."

"It's not okay, is it?"

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "If it's okay with you, sweetheart, it's okay with me."

She managed a smile and kissed him, settling down beside him, and they watched the river for a time. He knew that she was thinking about things, maybe about what they'd spoken of, but he didn't ask. If she wanted to talk about it, she would.

And she did.

"What else could I do?"

He grinned. "How about you work up at the farm? Your mom's talking about selling cakes and stuff from the house, and I bet she could use some help.."

Murrue chewed her bottom lip. He could tell by her expression that she was extremely tempted, but would it be enough to persuade her?

"I'll think about it.."

--

"Thanks for dinner.."

"No problem." He brushed a kiss to the crown of her hair. "Are we showering?"

"Yep." He'd accepted (grudgingly) the need for running water, on the proviso they saved as much as they could. Which included sharing the shower. Not that she minded... Taking his hand she led him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"What?" Squeezing a blob of shampoo into her hair, she rubbed it in before looking back up at him.

"Working with your mom. She says you're nearly as good as her at cakes and stuff.."

With a grumble under her breath at his persistence, Murrue stepped under the shower, letting the water wash away the suds from her hair. She knew the real reason why he wanted her to work at the farm - he just didn't like being on his own anymore. If she did do that, he'd do less work himself. She reached for the soap, but he caught her hand. "It's okay. I'll do it.."

"You know you're too good at this, right?"

He just chuckled and continued his work, massaging soap into wet skin. He really _was _too good, alternating the soaping with kisses, his hands gradually wandering. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the wall, the attention continuing until she was almost dazed - then he stopped. She blinked hazily up at him, wanting to ask why, but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. He smiled. "What's wrong?" She tried to answer, but her words became gasps when he brushed a finger over her stomach. "Oh, I see. Well, if you agree to my terms, then I will to yours.."

"Not fair.."

"Isn't it?" His hand slipped lower. "Would it be so bad? C'mon..."

"Mwu.."

"It'll feel better, you know.." He moved closer, pinning her against the wall to press kisses to her neck and shoulders. "C'mon.."

"Okay.." It bit at her pride at first to give in that easily, but after a moment, it didn't matter anymore...

--

He watched her sleep. The moon had risen by now, casting them in a bright silver glow, but she never stirred. The fatigue had gone from her features, ironed out by a sweet smile and the pink flush to her cheeks. _She was mad at me at first - said that I'd blackmailed her. But she did admit she'd prefer working up at the farm to that place in town. And I'd be happier that way.. _Carefully he brushed aside a lock of still-damp hair from her cheek, watching her smile grow. He just didn't like to be apart from her anymore. Andy wasn't the problem now - he wasn't the type to push things if he knew they wouldn't work out..

"It's you and me now. For always. Your mom says I'm family, and she asked me to take care of you. And I will..."

--

( :points at Sky: Her idea lol.

please read and review! )


	12. Chapter 12

( Here is yonder last chapter. Twelve chapters seems pretty respectable, especially for a story that makes no sense, and I didn't want it to turn into another epic :sweatdrops: So anyway, here we go. This is set six years or so after the last. )

* * *

The red car sped along the narrow roads, the wind it's passing created causing dandelion seeds to fly into the air in a cloud. The driver glanced down at the scrap of paper his friend had given him, pencil-drawn directions pointing the way to the quiet spot. Driving over the crest of a small hill, he suddenly stopped and climbed out of the car. The tiny village, and the farm he was looking for, nestled on a gentle slope overlooking a river, fields spread out all around. It was undeniably beautiful, and while not the obvious place someone like him would choose to take a holiday...he had his reasons. Driving closer to the farm he parked the car a short distance away and watched, blue eyes focused on a string of laundry fluttering in the breeze.

And to his delight, a few minutes later she appeared. Clad in a white dress, dark hair tied back with a red ribbon...she looked every bit as beautiful as she had the last time he'd seen her. With a smile on her face she unpegged the clothes from the line, folding them neatly before setting them in a basket by her feet. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back to feel the sun on her face, never noticing the one watching.

_I know it wouldn't have worked out, but I still thought about her sometimes, wondering what her life was like now. Whether she was happy. She sure seems to be... _She stood like that for a moment, enjoying the warmth, until, to his surprise, a tiny figure shot out from the house and attached itself to her leg. She laughed, (he able to imagine the gentle sound) and lifted her ambusher up in her arms. It was a child, a little boy with tousled blonde hair, which made the one watching smile. _Looks like his father... _Getting out of the car, he walked toward the farmhouse, waving cheerily.

"Andrew?"

"Hey.."

Murrue smiled, but there was concern in her eyes. Kissing the top of the little boy's head, she set him down. "Go on, Jamie. Go find Daddy, okay?" The boy looked confused but nodded, running off down the track behind the house.

"Cute kid."

"Thanks.." She looked guarded, as well could be expected, and lifted up the laundry basket so it was between them. Andrew sighed.

"I didn't come here for that. A friend told me you ran a bed-and-breakfast here, and I wanted to know if I could stay here for a while.."

"Why here? There are hotels, places you could rent...we're not exactly on the tourist map.."

"I know. I guess I just wanted to see how the two of you were getting on. Simmons told me you and La Fllaga were married now.." He looked around at the quiet yard, at the chickens pecking at the ground, the trees under the blue sky. "This life suits you."

"Better than I thought it would," she agreed quietly. She did look better, somehow, the sun and fresh air bringing out colour in her normally pale face. _I wonder, if things had worked out differently for us...whether she'd have been this happy. I doubt it. _

"Can I stay here?"

"Sure." Setting down the basket, she walked into the house and came back with a key. "That building over there.." It was a barn converted into two apartments, his being the uppermost.

"Do I pay first?"

"Normally yes, but I'm sure you wouldn't skip out on the bill.." She handed him the key. "Breakfast for nine, okay?"

* * *

"What's _he_ doing here?"

She sighed. "He's just come to stay for a while. One of the others must have told him about this place. Don't make things more awkward than they already are.."

Mwu scowled a little, but nodded, brushing a kiss to her cheek before walking into the house. Jamie rode on his father's shoulders, blissfully unaware of the tension between his parents. The three-year-old was very like his father, both in looks and temperament, and little could disrupt the harmony. As Mwu set him down on the sofa, the toddler ran to find his mother. He held up tiny arms for a hug, happy smile on his face. "Hi Mommy!"

And as always, she couldn't help smiling back. Jamie had that effect on everyone he met. Stooping she swept him up in her arms and kissed his cheek, laughing when he squealed in delight. "Hi yourself, little sunshine. Thank you for finding Daddy."

"He always knows where I am," Mwu remarked, leaning on the kitchen doorframe. "Same with your mom and dad.." Her parents had retired a few years ago, moving into the mill house where the couple themselves had lived and leaving the farm to them. They visited most days, however, walking up from the riverside to spend time with the little family. Lily still helped with the cake business that had been such a success for them. _Because of that, and making the barn over into those apartments, we have enough to be comfortable without having to touch Mwu's money. _He'd paid for the barn conversion (much to her annoyance), and offered to help out more, but she refused to let him. Whatever they needed, they'd get it themselves. The two of them and their son.

"He's a clever boy."

"He is. Aren'tcha squirt?" He scooped up Jamie and tossed him in the air, making the little boy laugh giddily. Murrue smiled. Just as always, without him even being aware of it, the toddler had turned bad moods into good. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed her husband's cheek before moving to start dinner. But as usual he had other ideas. Still holding Jamie in one arm he pulled her toward him for a hug. "Love you."

"I love you too.." Maybe Andrew being here was a good thing in it's own way - he could see how close the two of them really were...

"You didn't have to come here."

Not taking his eyes off the stars, his old friend raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Mwu sighed and shook his head, moving to stand beside the other man. After a moment, Andy smiled a little. "You have a nice life here."

"Don't tell me you're tempted."

"Not really. It's too quiet here. I know that's not a bad thing, but I guess I'm too used to the city and the noise. But it's still nice. I've never seen the stars like this before.."

Mwu nodded, looking up at them himself. On the beach where he'd lived the stars had been clearer than in the city, but never as clear as they were here. The first night he and Murrue had moved up here to the farm, they'd sat outside for hours stargazing. "She always watches them.."

Andy smiled again. "She hasn't changed. This life suits her better than a city life would have."

The blonde man grinned to himself. His friend understood. He'd been worried at first that Andy hadn't given up on Murrue, but it seemed the opposite. "You came to see how we were getting on."

"You have a cute kid."

He chuckled. "Jamie. She calls him 'little sunshine'. He's always smiling."

"How old is he?"

"Just three, and as smart as his mom."

Andy sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I came up here to see if you were taking care of her, but I needn't have bothered. I knew you would have. I do miss her, but I can tell she's happy here."

"She's done well for herself. Before we took over the farm she worked on a cake business with her mom, and they still do now. It's been really successful. They've made a lot of money without any help from me, and that's how she wanted it."

"That doesn't surprise me. The head of the branch she worked at told me she was one of the best he had there, and he was sorry to see her go.."

Mwu grinned. "It's just the way she is. She never gives less than her best." He'd always been proud of her, not least because of her spirit. When she'd been 'persuaded' to give up the office job, she'd decided that her mother's business would be a success. And it was. The cakes sold for weddings, parties and other special occasions, as well as at the town's market where they were sold out in a matter of hours. She always promised to let him and Jamie share any cake they didn't sell - but they always did.

"How have _you_ been doing?"

"Me? I've worked on the farm since I first came here. It's the sort of life I wanted, so I'm happy. What about you?"

"Same old, same old. I don't have to work as hard for my life as you do for yours, but looking around, I'd say the rewards you get are better.."

"Yeah..."

* * *

The kid was staring at him. He just stood there in the yard, clad in tiny overalls, face a perfect childish replica of his father's. Blinking, Andrew stared back for a moment, then suddenly the little boy smiled. "I'm Jamie."

"I'm Andrew.." was the uncertain reply.

"Yep," chirped the toddler. "Mommy told me." Running up to the man he held out a chubby hand. "Want to see?"

"Huh?"

"It's all right," came Murrue's voice, and both looked up to see her standing at the door drying plates from breakfast. "He asked this morning if he could show you around the farm." The man nodded slowly and looked back down at Jamie, who was grinning from ear-to-ear, then feeling faintly silly, took his hand, letting the three-year-old lead him away. The farm was small, but packed full. There was a small shed leading to a green field where five cows grazed, another field just full of grass and wildflowers, which the little boy said was for hay for winter.

"Cows don't eat grass in winter?"

"Snow too deep," replied Jamie. "Covers all up." Nodding understanding, Andrew walked with the boy to the end of a track leading to two other gated fields.

"What grows in that one?"

"Flour." The reply was an odd one, yet Andrew smiled. A wheatfield. The stalks waved in the light breeze, turning the landscape into a mass of shimmering gold. It was a stunning sight. Grinning, he leaned on the gate to watch for a while. Jamie for his part climbed onto the gate, pointing with a tiny arm to the bottom of the field. "Daddy."

"What's he doing?"

"Watering stuff. Sun too hot."

The other field was full of trees, looking shady and cool after the already high heat. Andrew made as though to open the gate, but a little hand tugging at his trousers made him turn around. "What is it?"

Jamie shook his head. "Not can go in there. Scary."

"What?"

"Bees." This voice was Murrue's, she walking across the yard to join them. Picking Jamie up in her arms, she pointed to three structures. "Those are beehives. We keep them in the orchard here. Apples, pears, plums - their blossom is all good for honey, and so are the wildflowers. And in a few weeks we'll pick the fruit to make jam."

"Very self-sufficient. So the bees are the reason the little guy's not allowed in?"

"He's allowed everywhere except the cow shed and the orchard. Not because he's not careful, but because the bees and the cows might not be."

"What else do you have here?"

"Vegetable plot at the back of the house. Everything else we buy from the village or the market." She sounded proud of herself, as well might be expected. The life looked idyllic, but he knew it likely wouldn't be. _They must have to work really hard... _

"You do all this _and_ make cakes?"

Murrue grinned. "'I'll let you take one home."

* * *

"Do you think he understands now?"

He smiled and wound an arm around her waist, nuzzling a kiss to her cheek. "I think he does. All he wanted was to make sure we were all right. That I was taking care of you."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yep." The sun was setting, turning the wheatfield shades of orange and red - something they came out every evening to see. "Erica told me once that everyone who gets to know you falls under your spell, so it's no surprise that Andy still thinks about you sometimes.."

Murrue pinked. "My spell?"

"Oh yeah. Look at me.." He'd fallen, all right. So hard he'd never be able to escape even if he wanted to. Not that he ever did... Seeing how embarrassed his wife was he ruffled her hair gently. "It just means everyone loves you."

She went redder, if that were possible, but smiled, leaning on him as they watched the sunset together. Neither spoke for a while, enjoying each other's company on the back doorstep of their house, until she murmured softly "If I'd chosen Andrew, what would you have done?"

Mwu chuckled. "I'd have fought. I don't give up as easily as he does. No way would I have just sat back and let him have you.."

"That's flattering," she mused. "It's kind of nice to be fought over."

"Think you'd have been happy with him?"

"No, I don't think so." _Not this happy. If I'd chosen Andrew, I'd most likely be left alone most nights, or have to get used to going out all the time. I just want my someone to love me, to only share him with family...for us to have a quiet life together. _"I couldn't have chosen better than I did.."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. Looking at everything I have, with the farm, and Jamie, and you...I made the right choice. You never had competition at all.."

"That's nice to know."

Stretching out, Murrue sighed happily. She'd chosen, and chosen right, and she had the rest of her life to reap the rewards. Out of curiosity she'd met the man watching her on the beach, and without realising it had met the one she could share a forever with. _I always regretted having to hurt Andrew like that, but I knew Mwu was the right one._

_No, he never really did have competition..._

* * *

( ze ending of lameness lol

please read and review! )


End file.
